Blank theories
by ThePaperKnot
Summary: She hated him, she hated him so much that she just wanted to slam him into a wooden box, set the whole thing on fire, then ship off the remnants to Africa. HibariXOC
1. The boy with the mind of a 70 year old

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, if I did I wouldn't be here. Probably at some rich tropical resort …maybe a hot guy harem…? YES PLEASE!

* * *

_A/N: This Fic underwent a name change so yeah, I can't be bothered changing all the titles on previous chapters. Sorry D:!_

* * *

**O.V.E.R.T.I.M.E  
**

_**Chapter 1: The boy with the mind of a 70 year old**_

_**...**_

It all started on the day I fed the ducks.

I had just recently moved to Namimori. It was my choice to live alone after getting on bad terms with my father who likewise, thought the same. We did not get along at all; no day would be complete without an argument. He was like my kryptonite, exposure was deadly. And so, we agreed that he would rent me an apartment in the nearby town of Namimori and send me a few hundred dollars every week. My father, although a single parent, was quite well off. He owned a factory back where I used to live; the machines had never ceased to stop.

I decided to take a little tour around Namimori and bought some melon bread along the way. After a while I settled down at a peaceful park decorated by neatly trimmed bushes and a small, clean pond. Sitting on one of the benches, I chucked a piece of bread into the pond only to find a few ducks immediately flocking around the feed and struggling for a bite. Amused, I threw another chunk and watched as they pecked at the food. Who would have known there was a "no feeding the birds" sign right next to me? They should have at least put two, damn councils these days.

"Do you not read the sign?" A deep voice spoke from my behind, "I shall not allow you to violate the rules of Namimori."

It was probably just an old man who has nothing else better to do with his life, I thought to myself whilst turning around. Surprised by the handsome young face that looked down upon me, I blushed. He had jet black hair and eyes slanted in the most attractive manner. What put me off was the scowl portrayed on his face, it seemed like something permanent.

"Why hellooo there" I smiled and waved, wiggling my fingers.

"If I see you feeding the birds again, I'll bite you to death" He gave me a quick glare before he mumbled "herbivore "and walked away. I chose to believe I heard wrong because well, calling someone a herbivore was just plain retarded. Was that even supposed to be an insult?

Wanting to upset him some more, I spoke aloud, "AH, I THINK THESE DUCKS REALLY LIKE MELON BREAD!"

I expected some angry ranting but heard none. Instead, the feeling of a cold metal pole hammering across my head was enforced.

"Oow" I groaned in pain before sliding onto the floor.

A tall figure towered over me, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

I was shocked. This was an interesting case of: an old man trapped inside a handsome, young juvenile's body. Angry and not wanting to seem weak, I tried standing up without losing my balance. I clutched onto the wooden bench for support, "what the fuck was that for?" I said, looking directly into his cold black eyes.

"Feeding the ducks" He replied coolly.

"AND HOW THE HELL IS THAT A REASON FOR WHACKING SOMEONE ON THE HEAD WITH A STEEL TONFA?" I yelled into his face, waving an angry fist around.

With a nonchalant expression painted upon his face, he simply said "it's punishment."

"What? Are you some crazy Nazi? Should I recommend you to a professional psychiatrist?" I really think you should see one!" His response was another beating.

Unable to get back up, I held onto my stomach where he had aimed and felt quite sorry for myself, hearing his footsteps getting further and further away. I was irritated, hadn't he ever watched that violence against woman ad?

VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMAN. JAPAN SAYS NO

**...**

The following day, I walked into my new classroom with bruises on my face. Bad impression.

"Ah class, today we have a new transfer student joining us, please welcome her." The teacher gestured for me to introduce myself. I could hear the class chattering on, the words delinquent and bruises were repeated a fair number of times.

I put on a smile, "Hello everybody, my name is Watanabe Yoko" I tried thinking of something that might erase the sudden bad rep I received, "I uhm, enjoy quiet strolls along the beach side…."A cold, non existent breeze swept by. "Uh..please take care of me…?"

I was then ordered to place myself on the seat in front of a brunette boy who seriously needed some grooming. He looked at me with mixed emotions, fear, shock and awe? The teacher then commenced to blab on about equations, a topic I had already completed in my previous school. After hours of complete bore, the bell that signaled the beginning of break finally rang. I embraced the warm light.

Wanting to make a few new friends, I quickly turned around to the boy behind me, my arm resting on the back of the chair. He looked up at me alarmingly.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Uh..S-Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He replied, stuttering.

"Oh cool, I'm Watanabe Yoko"

"Ah..Watanabe san.."

"Yoko's fine." I reassured.

"But we just me –"

"Chillax, my woman's intuition tells me that we're gonna be good friends." I gave him a thumbs up.

Before I could ask Sawada if I could touch his hair, a loud masculine voice interrupted our chat.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO JUUDAIME BEHIND MY BACK!" The voice belonged to a silver haired boy with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow. Juudaime? And what is with that hair? Perhaps its just white hair glistening in sunlight…

"STOP TALKING TO JUUDAIME LIKE YOU KNOW HIM! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS HIS FEELINGS!" He proclaimed, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU UGLY WOMAN!"

Ouch. That hit me hard.

"Hey, HEY, HEY!" I shot up, causing my chair to fall abruptly upon the floor. No one had _ever_ called me ugly before. "YOU SMOKE" I pointed my index finger at him, "AND THAT SAYS IT ALL."

Before the obnoxious silver haired boy could retort, another voice chimed in. "Hahahaha, Gokudera kun you sure are eager to meet the new girl!"

"SHUT UP IDIOT" He turned to face the tall tanned boy holding a baseball bat.

Ignoring the retard whom they call "Gokudera", the other boy walked towards me and reached out his hand "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you Watanabe chan." At least this guy is okay, I thought to myself before taking his hand and shaking it.

I spent the rest of the day with the three boys – well mostly Tsuna and Yamamoto, Gokudera just hung around shooting me glares once in a while and worshipping Tsuna. I had a feeling he was gay.

Curious, I decided to ask him during the lunch break. "Gokudera kun, are you um, homosexual?" I placed my hands firmly on his shoulder, "Its O.K to be gay, don't worry about it." I jumped to conclusions.

He became agitated and pushed me away, "I- I'M NOT GAY YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

"Well you don't sound too sure yourself..." I placed my hands on my waists.

"Its respect! Alright? Don't get is muddled up with homosexuality!"

"If you say so…" I was still unsure.

**...**

I looked into the girl's bathroom's mirror, whilst washing my hands. The reflection was of a pale girl with vaguely rosy cheeks, whose long coral-pink hair was tied into a bun high above her head. Her lips were cherry red and her eyes the lightest blue – they looked almost white and seemed to possess just the slightest tint of green. She had straight bangs that rested just above her thin eyebrows, adding volume to her oval face.

As I headed for the hand dryer, I heard footsteps coming in. Looking into the mirror, I saw that it was Kyoko and her friend Hana, girls from my class.

"Hello!" I greeted them.

"Ah Watanabe-san?" Kyoko was first to notice, "hello, I see you've settled in pretty nicely!" She smiled genuinely. I instantly felt a liking towards this girl.

"Yo" The other girl waved, "It's nice that you're friends with Tsuna, he's a cool kid."

"I know" I replied.

My second day at Namimori middle had commenced yet I still have not toured the whole school. Wanting to see the rooftop, I bugged Tsuna to take me there. I had never seen a school rooftop before; my previous school had prohibited entrance to the area.

"Tsunaaa" I tugged at his shirt, "can you take me to the roof? I wanna see how it looks like."

"Eh..the roofto-" He suddenly jolted, as if he had some sort of realization, "Yoko-chan…I think its best you don't go there."

"Why?" I pouted.

"Cause that's where Hibari-san hangs!" Yamamoto grinned stupidly.

"Who's Hibari?" More questions.

"The head of the discipline committee" Tsuna answered, he looked like he was scared shitless just thinking about it.

"Oh chill dude, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong" I chuckled, noticing how much of a pussy Tsuna was, "I'll go alone then Dame Tsuna." I overlooked his futile efforts to stop me.

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL JUUDAIME –" Gokudera was at it again.

"Shut up, no one was talking to you" I threw him an insult before walking out the classroom door, hearing his loud cusses as I ambled forward.

Finally reaching my desired destination, I found a shady spot beside the wall and began to unpack my bento. Sometimes I enjoyed peace and quiet, being with Tsuna and Co. involved a lot of noise.

As I sat there eating, I noticed a tall slender figure walking out onto the rooftops. Oooh this must be the Hibari guy. I kept my eyes on him, realizing he looks strangely familiar. Without thinking, I put down my food and crept up towards him.

"HIBARIII SAN~!" I called out in a whiny voice.

The figure turned around and made me stop in my tracks. I recognize this guy! The one from the park who bashed the fucking daylights outta me.

"WHAAT" I reacted loudly, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

His black blazer that hung across his back danced in the wind, a red armband with the words prefect written over it in gold was situated around the left sleeve, "Who are you?" was his response.

"You don't remember me? The one you beat up for feeding ducks you dumbshit." I was short tempered.

"Oh" He pulled out a familiar pair of tonfas from the pockets of his blazer, "Don't push it."

Feeling a little intimidated, I quickly blurted out "fighting's against the rules ain't it? And anyway, how do you plan on getting yourself a girlfriend if you keep beating the shit out of girls? You're definitely gonna be an abusive husband."

"I don't need a girlfriend." The word "pissed" was scribbled over his face.

"Yerh, but you WANT one… Don't tell me your goal in life is to be a monk." That did it, he charged at me with those tonfas in his hands and pinned me against a wall, weapon at my throat.

"You're amusing" Did I just see a little curve in his mouth? "But you piss me off." He dug the tonfa in further, choking me.

"Hnn" I tried pushing him back but he wouldn't budge. After what seemed like eternity, he let go, leaving me on the floor gasping for air.

"…The 40 year old virgin" I muttered under my breath after regaining the oxygen in my lungs.

"What did you say?" His shadow blocked out the sunlight from behind, forcing the light to shine around him instead.

"Nothing!" I quickly grabbed my bento and ran off, mentally slapping myself for not listening to what Tsuna had to say

**...**

My new apartment was modern, stylish and something that made me feel like I was in a Korean drama (although I do occasionally suffer from the over-shadowing thanks to the other nearby buildings). It got a little lonely from time to time but school took up most of my life anyway. It was a one bedroom apartment (I only needed one), and so far consisted of few furniture. Most of the ones ordered had not arrived yet. Upon getting my new fridge, I decided to buy some groceries to fill up its currently empty compartments. Putting on a yellow bumble bee tank top and black denim shorts, I walked out the door with just a pair of thongs.

Being not so experienced with cooking, I purchased some recipe books as well. Soon the sun had begun to set and I decided to head back before the town transformed into some sort of rapist valley. Unfortunately for me, the route I took consisted of passing a local W'c Donalds. My cravings kicked in, forcing me to enter the fast food restaurant. A small line awaited me and I joined in. Looking up at the menu boards, I had a little mental conversation with myself on what to order. A Big Wac? No – I'll get fat. What about some Wac nuggets? OH WHO CARES, I'll just treat myself once in a while.

I moved forward as the man in front finished his order, "Uhmm, A Large Big wac meal with a Wapple pie please" Eyes still concentrating on the menu above.

"Fatass" I heard a voice that I had sadly become quite well acquainted with say. The notorious prefect stood before me, this time in a red and yellow Wac Donalds uniform.

"HIBARI KYOYA?" I shouted out loud, attracting a few unfriendly whispers. I couldn't help but muffle out a little giggle, he looked quite absurd.

"If you tell anyone about this…I'll bite you to death." He threatened.

* * *

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT? *anticipation* W'c Donalds is a parody or M'c Donalds by the way. :D**

**Speaking of M'c donalds, have you guys watched that Super size me video? I swear ever since I watched it,my intake of M'c donalds has decreased quite significantly.. but man those maccas fries are nice..mmmmh. **


	2. The mysterious case of tooth fairies

**O.V.E.R.T.I.M.E**

_**Chapter 2: The mysterious case of tooth fairies**_

_**...**_

"Oi, let go of me!" I tried shaking off the firm grip he held on my wrist but my efforts were futile.

Hibari dragged me towards the back of the restaurant where there was a dark, little dead end decorated by a few trash cans. The scene reminded me of a robbery…or maybe even a rape!

Hibari let go, "What are you thinking of?" He asked, as if reading my mind.

"N-nothing!" I rubbed my pained wrists, aching from his tight grasp.

He glared at me before inching closer and pulling my head up towards his by the hair.

"Owww" I groaned, this guy seriously needs to stop the violence.

"Herbivore" He began, "If you dare to tell anyone about this, I will erase your existence from the face of this Earth."

"Okay okay, I won't! Just let go of my hair, jeeez" I was obviously lying, but getting myself out of this dilemma was priority no. 1. He did as told and folded his arms across his chest.

I fixed my hair before looking up at him again, "Why are you working here anyway? No one else accepted you? Awh, poor Hibari, I could imagine why though."

He whacked me on the head with a clenched fist.

"ARGH!" I held onto my throbbing head, "MY BRAIN CELLS! OH GOD NO, THEY DON'T REGENERATE YOU KNOW!"

"Shut up, you're loud."

My eyes were getting watery. "Isn't your break over? Shouldn't you go back to your shift? Can I go now?"

"You ask too much questions."

"That's good, means I'm gaining knowledge at an incredibly fast rate."

He sighed before walking off towards the direction of the W'c Donalds, "Don't forget my warning, herbivore."

"OKAY" I rolled my eyes and dashed off before he could strike another fist at me.

**…**

"I hate algebra!" Tsuna moaned, digging his face into the desk.

"JYUUDAIME! DON'T LET THESE TRVIAL MATTERS GET YOU DOWN! WHO NEEDS ALGEBRA ANYWAY, PERSONALLY I HA –"

"Hahaha don't worry Tsuna, I'm not too fond of it either"

"HEY DON'T INTERUPT ME WHEN IM TALKING!"

"Ooops sorry, hahahah"

"Uh…" I patted Tsuna on the shoulder, "need help?"

"Yoko chan…" He looked up at me with admiration clearly visible in his big, brown eyes. I take it as a yes.

"So which part don't you get?" I skimmed through the book he was holding onto.

"Uhmm…" He trailed on. I could already imagine the words running through his mind. What is this "x", why must I find it, what is the relationship between "y" and "x", and why are they in the same equation?

"Well I don't understand uh…everything, basically."

"MHMMM" I spoke, as-a-matter-of-factly. "THIS CALLS FOR AN EMERGENCY GROUP MEETING! WE MUST ASSEMBLE AT OUR SECRET HIDEOUT!" I shot up out of my chair and reached my hand out in a princely manner, as though attempting to show Tsuna a whole new world…

"You mean Tsuna's house?" A cute, squeaky voice spoke.

I looked around for the source of the voice, onto to be pulled down by a strong tug on my sleeve. A baby wearing a black suit with a green lizard situated on his hat was looking up at me.

"Ciaossu, Watanabe Yoko" He greeted me first, "usually I would be the one helping Tsuna with his maths, but a little bonding time with his future subordinates will be good."

Subordinates? BONDING TIME? WHAT IS THIS

"Uh…" I didn't know what to think. Who was this baby? Has Tsuna secretly conceived a child with Kyoko? So young…so estupida…

"ERHM, YOKO CHAN! HE'S JUST MY UM..COUSIN'S SON…" Tsuna was covered in sweat drops; I knew he was hiding something from me. Maybe my guess was right! This kid is –

"I am not Tsuna's son" The baby back flipped, spun, and kicked me in the face.

"OWWW" I held onto my aching nose.

"HAHAHAH, THAT FELT GOOOOOD." I could hear Gokudera exploding into fits of laughter. Stupid jerk...liked the thought of me getting hurt huh?

"Whoa whoa, calm your farms everyone" Yamamoto was gesturing for peace with his two hands motioning in front of his chest.

"Watanabe Yoko, you will go to Tsuna's house after school and help him with maths, understand?" Although seemingly impossible, I could detect malice in the baby's high pitched vice.

"Y-yes!" I was forced to comply.

**...**

I stood outside Tsuna's place, waiting for him to find his keys and open the gateway to his house.

"Hurry upp Tsunaaaa" I whined "does it usually take this long just to get your frikken keys out?"

"Stop putting pressure on Jyuudaime!" Gokudera snapped at me.

I responded with a rough smack on his arms.

"Ow" He exclaimed in a sarcastic manner, rolling his eyes, "That hurt?"

"Violence is not the answer Yoko chan" Yamamoto scolded.

O hohohoho, did he just tell me violence was not the answer? Time for a little mind fuck!

"What's not the answer?"

"Violence"

"But violence is not the answer~!"

Yamamoto stood still, taking time to process his thoughts.

"I FOUND THEM!" I heard Tsuna call out, opening the gates and heading towards his front door.

"THANK GOD!" I yelled, arms flinging around randomly in the air as I dashed towards Tsuna. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed behind.

"Now I just need to find the keys to the front door…." He looked through his bundle of keys with a tilted head.

"ARGH" I face palmed.

Without notice, the door opened and a brunette woman appeared from behind. "Ara, Tsu-kun, you're home with friends!" I concluded that this woman was his mother. I mentally thanked her for opening the door, hoping she noticed my psyche waves…

"Ka- san, this is Yoko-chan, you haven't met her yet" Tsuna walked into the house, switching to slippers and waved for the three of us to come in.

"Nice to meet you Sawada san" I bowed before stepping in.

"Hello hello! Make yourself at home" she smiled sweetly, I returned the gesture.

"Watanabe Yoko" I heard the same baby voice from earlier interrupt, "welcome."

I looked down and sweat dropped, "H-hello." The baby was intimidating…

"Let me re-introduce myself, my name is Reborn, I am a professional hitman from the Vongola family, sent here to Japan to tutor Tsuna, the tenth generation boss"

"W-WAIT REBORN, UHM, LET'S GO UPSTAIRS FIRST!" Tsuna pulled me towards the steps and snatched up Reborn.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran after him, I could hear Yamamoto's senseless laughter in the background.

As we entered Tsuna's room, I came face to face with four unfamiliar figures.

"Eurgh.." I turned around only to see Gokudera clutching onto his stomach and falling onto the floor, "Ane.." I heard him say.

"What the fwacks, are you okay Gokudera?" I bent down to check on him. I may harbour some form of hate for him, but that didn't mean I was heartless! I am a very kind, compassionate person thank you very much.

"IT'S AHO-DERA! NOT GOKUDERA" an extremely annoying voice called out. I shifted away from Gokudera and stood back up, searching for the origin of the voice.

"Lambo, don't be rude" a softer voice lectured. I noticed it was the two babies sitting around Tsuna's desk who were speaking. How many people were taking refuge here? Seriously, free loaders these days, even children could walk down that path!

"Let me go" Reborn pinched Tsuna's hand, hurting him and effectively loosening the grip that held him down.

I could hear Tsuna in pain, "Watanabe" Reborn spoke, "as I was saying, we are of the Vongola, Italy's top Mafia …and I want you to join Tsuna's family."

"What are you on?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't listen to him Yoko chan!" Tsuna tried to shut the baby up, only to be stomped on the foot.

"Hahahahah, we're just playing a mafia game!"

I refused to listen to anything Yamamoto had to say.

"Don't get her involved! And who said I was going to be a mafia boss?" Tsuna was at it again, this time he earned himself a punch in the face.

"Erh…weren't we supposed to be doing maths homework? And it's okay Tsuna, even though the majority of the people in your house are made up of the mentally challenged…I'll still be your friend." I patted him on the shoulder and waved a maths text book in front of his face.

"Does that mean you will join Tsuna's family?" The violent baby asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I'll join this _family _of yours, now can we get to work? Oh and tell me who those people are please?" I pointed to the group sitting around Tsuna's table.

"Good" Reborn adjusted his hat "you will be useful to the family, your quick reflexes and witty mind are a great asset…"

I, once again, raised an eyebrow. Like Hibari Kyouya, it was time this kid went to see a professional. Hasn't Tsuna considered the well being of this child? He is obviously not in a healthy state-of-mind.

"This is Bianchi" Tsuna walked over towards a strawberry haired foreign.

"Hello" She waved at me. Smiling back at her, I noticed how pretty she was and that we both had pink hair except hers had a tone of grey in them.

"…And she's Gokudera's sister."

"EH?" I turned back to check on Gokudera; he was still unconscious. Perhaps he was so happy to see his sister he uh..swooned?

"And this is Lambo and I-pin" The afro kid jumped up and down ecstatically while the baby with the egg head bowed.

"I'm fuuta" The last of the persons introduced himself, "want me to give you your ranks one-chan?"

"Ranks?" This couldn't get more confuzzling.

"Fuuta is widely known around the mafia world for his extremely accurate rankings" Reborn informed.

"Oh.." I still didn't believe the mafia crap but went along with it anyway in case the baby resorted to violence. "Yeah sure, what are my ranks?"

"12th place in terms of flexibility, 57th in terms of tactics and 2nd in terms of potential –"

Fuuta was interrupted by the opening of the door, "everyone, I made cookies for you!" Tsuna's ka-san walked into the room holding a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"They smell great!" I heard Yamamoto exclaim. Nana settled them onto the desk and hands flew out at them like daggers…including mine.

**…**

I walked towards school at a steady pace, recalling the events of yesterday. Mafia? Hitmen? Ranks? Either my friends were trying to pull off a lame joke or they were socially inept. Speaking of ranks, how on earth did I achieve 12th in flexibility? And 12th out of how many people exactly? Probably something to do with the mafia again…

Well I guess 12th wasn't an impossible rank. I've always been pretty good at gymnastics, and I was quite strong too. Thank god for good genes!

I was looking down while walking, and was taught not too when I suddenly collided into the person in front of me.

"Ooops, sorry" I rubbed my head and apologised.

"Watch it herbivore"

Ah crap, please don't let it be who I think it is! I slowly lifted my head up, "Erh..Hibari…hi?" I squeaked.

He snarled and walked off. What a rude man! A very, very rude man indeed. Seeing as I don't like Hibari Kyouya, I began thinking of ways to annoy him. How about stealing his most precious blazer? Or maybe waxing him while he's sleeping…beheheh, I'm too good. But then again, I heard he was a light sleeper…

My bubble was suddenly popped when I heard a loud scream erupt from the alleyway I was standing close to. I checked to see if Hibari was still around but it seems like my mastermind plan has taken up quite some time.

Seeing as I was the heroic type, I quickly hurried over to the source of the scream. The place was dark, and a pair of cat like eyes glared at me as I entered the scene.

"Who's there?" I shouted, eyes darting towards the body lying on the floor.

No response was given and the culprit simply jumped over the wall I was facing and got away. Well, it's not like I could catch him anyway, I ain't some manly macho. So instead, I ran towards the beat up body on the floor.

"H-hey, are you alright?" It was a Namimori student, one of the prefects.

"…Help me.." He moaned in pain and had difficulty speaking. I realised his teeth were pulled out.

"Wait, I'll call an ambulance" I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialled.

**…**

Because of the incident in the morning, I ended up having to go to hospital with the victim of the tooth thief. Hibari and his crew, along with a few teachers, rushed to hospital to check on the boy. Apparently, he wasn't the first victim. Around three others had also encountered the same situation and have had their teeth pulled out. Pretty freaky if you ask me, and why the teeth anyway? That is just slack, they're gonna be stuck with fake replacements for the rest of their lives…

Later on, the boy's parents arrived and the discipline committee took their leave. I was forced to return to school with them. One thing I noticed about the committee is that they all had Elvis hair. By god it was hideous! They really need to update their sense of fashion, seriously, I'm gonna have to consult Hibari about this.

"HIBARI!" I shouted and ran to his side. We were on the way back to school, Hibari decided to walk, I guess he liked walking? Old men like to walk too? Do I see a connection?

"What" He didn't even turn to look at me. What a gentleman.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE IN YOUR COMMITTEE HAVE UGLY HAIR?" I turned back and pointed to the mob of guys behind me, all bathed in black.

"Watanabe-san…" Kusakabe Tetsuya flinched.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ORIGINALALITY? THEY ALL LOOK THE SAMEEE. HEY HIBARI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I pouted.

"Shut up" He ordered "or I'll bite you to death."

"HEHEHEHHE, COME BITE ME THEN! BITE ME BAHAHAH" Literally.

His eyebrows scrunched up, I think he was getting annoyed. JEEZ, I'm not _that_ annoying…OR AM I? Kusakabe quickly stepped in before Hibari could do anything, "iinchou, what are we going to do about these attacks? Two of the victims are our men."

"We'll see" Hibari replied, not slowing down his pace, seems to me like he was eager to get back to school.

The rest of the walk back was silent. An occasional whisper was heard from the bunch of lackeys behind us but nothing more. I wondered how Hibari's parents coped with him…I wondered how his GIRLFRIEND coped with him! On second thought, he probably didn't have a girlfriend.

When we had arrived at the school, instead of allowing me back to class, Hibari forced me towards the reception room while the rest of his gang dispersed.

Closing the door behind him, he asked, "What did you see?"

"This creepy blonde guy with cat eyes" I replied, "…Hey Hibari isn't this kinda exciting? We're like detectives!"

"…"

"ALRIGHT WATSON, LETS GET TO WORK!"

"…You are the most idiotic herbivore I have ever met."

"But like… I'm not vegetarian…" My head tilted 45 degrees.

"…"

"So does that make me an omnivore? I think it doooes!"

"Get out of my room" He thumped back onto his sofa and face palmed.

"HEY COOL YOU FACEPALMED!" I squealed, "HAHAHAH, YOU HURT YOURSELF."

This time Hibari looked pissed, he reached into his pockets and dug out his signature tonfas.

Ah crap. Next thing I know and his tonfas are heading straight for me. This time I dodged. Unlike past experiences, I wasn't as surprised by the fact that a middle schooler like Hibari Kyouya was capable of bashing girls to pulp.

"Hm, you evaded" Hibari smirked, obviously interested.

"Uh yeah well I'm smart" I arrogantly replied, "My reflexes are better than yours yo"

"…"

"You jelly jealous?"

Another blow was sent at me, I ducked down and side stepped, edging closer towards the door. His attacks didn't stop; what's more - they were getting faster and faster, I couldn't keep up with his speed. What on earth has this guy been doing all his life?

It ended up as a one hit K.O. I had good reflexes, but that didn't mean I had a high stamina, wait what the fuck..why do I sound like I'm in a street fighter game?

His last hit had me on the floor clutching onto my sides and trying to stop the overflow of blood streaming from my nose. He stood before me, glaring down and waiting for me to stand up so he can go for another round.

It made me wonder, what made Hibari Kyouya like this? Why was he always so violent? And really… how did his parents put up with all this? You couldn't blame me for being curious; I was insensitive, blunt and extremely straight forward, I could hurt people unintentionally and I hated myself for it.

"Hibari, how does your parents put up with all your shit?" I questioned him without thinking. He instantly withdrew his tonfas and even recoiled a bit but kept the same emotionless expression on his face. By then I had realised what I was asked was taboo.

I covered my mouth with my hand, perhaps they were dead? Divorced? Maybe he lived away from them like me.

"Erhm, sorry if I asked something uh…stupid." He should apologize for beating me up too.

"Hn" He settled himself back onto the sofa; his violent nature vanished just as quickly as it came.

An awkward silence entered the room. I was just about to break it by requesting to go to the infirmary when another one of Hibari's drones stepped in.

"Iinchou! There was another attack just then, it happened near school grounds!"

"Who?" Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Sasagawa Ryohei from the boxing club" The messenger replied.

Hibari seemed like he was starting to get ticked off from these incidents. "Who dares disturb the peace of my Namimori…?" He stood up and forwarded out the door, not even taking another glance at me.

**…**

"Y-yoko chan! Are you alright?" Tsuna rushed towards me and eyed the large bruise, evident on my face. By now it was nearing the end of lunch.

"Who did this to you?" Yamamoto had a hand on my head, looking extremely worried. I glanced at Gokudera who, to my surprise, also had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh no one, _just _Hibari" I shrugged it off, acting tough. Before the three could respond, I quickly hurried over towards Kyoko chan. Sasagawa Ryohei, that's what I heard and if I recall, that was Kyoko chan's nii-san.

I saw her standing next to Hana's desk, quietly chatting.

"Kyoko chan!" I called out.

"Ah, Yoko chan….what happened to you?"

"That's not important..I mean uhm, I just heard your brother was attacked by some random, try hard tooth fairy."

"Eh? Tooth fairy?" Her voice was one of surprise and confusion mingled together.

"Yeah, apparently he got beaten up by a punk near school grounds…"

"WHAT? Oh he was probably training but beat up?" She was worried, "Where is he now?"

"No idea, I'm pretty sure the discipline committee should have taken him to hospital… Don't worry Kyoko chan, you can visit him as soon as school ends." I reassured her.

She responded with a few nods, the worried expression not leaving her face.

**…**

"Ryohei nii-san was attacked?" Tsuna was taking me to the infirmary.

"Mhmm, I encountered a similar incident this morning too, he's not the only one." I pointed out.

"Dang, poor Kyoko chan, she must be really worried about him"

"Yeah she was" we took a turn to the left and I quickly spotted the infirmary sign hanging high above the wall.

"If Hibari hurts you again tell me!" Something unexpected was blurted out of Tsuna's mouth, "I-I mean, I'm afraid of him but I won't let him hurt my friends!"

"Aww" I cooed, "You're sho cute Tuna" I pinched that baby face of his before entering the room, Tsuna rubbed his now reddened cheeks before following closely behind.

I had expected a nurse to be around but instead, a tall, dark skinned, foreign man presented himself before me.

"Why hello there pretty lady" He casually threw the paper work in his hand away and walked up towards me, inspecting my wound. YEAH THE BRUISE RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY LEFT CHEEK. "Now who could do such a thing to a cute little miss like you?" He turned towards one of the shelves and brought out a medical kit.

"Who knows" I shrugged.

"Ehrmm, Shamal…" Tsuna started.

"Eh? Tsuna..you were here? Oh sorry, didn't notice you there, I was too focused on this charming girly over here" The doctor didn't seem to notice the poor boy, what's more, it seemed like he was trying to pick me up or something. This is why young girls like me should be more wary of old men… OLD MEN LIKE HIBARI!

"Y-yes!" Tsuna seemed embarrassed.

I didn't say anything else. I was feeling tired actually. Shamal, whose name I learned from Tsuna, quickly patched me up by attaching a soft, cotton bandage on my cheek. I thanked him and left along with Tsuna. The old perve seemed disappointed.

**…**

"Kusakabe was attacked too?"

We were standing outside Ryohei's room. He had been attacked yesterday and Tsuna was thoughtful enough to come visit him the next day.

"Yeah" Yamamoto replied, "I passed by his room on the way here"

"Ehhh.." I quite liked Kusakabe. He was much more gentle compared to Hibari…a nice contrast, "I'm going to visit him then, he saved me from assault once!" (From Hibari of course)

"Don't make Jyuudaime wait too long!" I heard Gokudera call out as I ran off.

I scouted around the area, looking for Kusakabe's room. There were more than just a mere 4 victims now, many more to be precise. I can betcha Hibari's gonna explode and tear that blonde into a million little pieces..just like SHREDDER! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! TURLES COMING IN! ONE TWO THREE FOU –

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice questioned. I turned around, already expecting who it was.

"None of your business Hibanette" I waved him off and walked on, noticing the familiar shape of Elvis hair in one of the rooms. As I walked in, I heard Hibari's foot steps behind me.

"Hey quit following me!" I roughly spun around in a ninja stance.

"…I was going to visit Kusakabe"

"Oh" Feeling embarrassed, I quickly hurried towards Kusakabe's bed, "KUSAKABE SEMPAI ARE YOU O.K?"

"Eh, Yoko-san, ah yes I'm fine…just lost a few teeth" Just a _few_? Really now….

"I can't believe someone would do this, they must be harvesting some sort of tooth farm…A TOOTH COLLECTOR!" A light bulb shone above my head.

"It was a Kokuyo student actually, though I'm unsure as to why they've been targeting the Namimori's"

"Kokuyo…" Hibari, again with the straight face, "I'll bite those vermins to death" Upon his gallant little speech, he turned around and headed towards the exit.

"Wait Iinchou!" The vice captain tried to stop his superior, but failed miserably. "He should at least take some of the others with him…"

"Chill Kusakabe, I'm sure that idio – erh I mean Hibari will be fine! I mean, he's super strong right? Must be eating Nutri-grain all his life derrheheh"

Kusakabe gave me a small smile, "you're right, iinchou is strong…"

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ!:D**

**Thanks for reading guys :3 I'd just like to point our there is actually gonna be a main plot, I just haven't gotten it straightened out yet. And yeah I'm starting the Kokuyo arc now, truth be told, I kinda forgot bits and pieces of it... Well I remember Hibari getting bashed...PULP FICTION! Erh.. anyway yeah, as I was saying, there's gonn be a main plot for this fic! So things might get a bit serious later on :3 Also, you may have noticed I didn't include any W'c Donalds stuff, I'll probably mention that in the later chaps.**

**Oh and about the mind fuck thing, thats a paradox.. like this one's really good: "What if Pinocchio said my nose will grow?" HMMM I WONDER. **

**Erhm yeah, sorry if the Tsuna's house thing was a little boring but I needed a way to introduce the others D: Welps, hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Curiosity killed the cat

**O.V.E.R.T.I.M.E**

_**Curiosity killed the cat**_

**...**

The number of teeth they lose is a countdown according to Fuuta's rankings"" Reborn claimed, standing tall and proud on top of Tsuna's head,

"Eh so.. Ryohei nii-san lost five, Kusakabe sempai lost four…so the next target will lose three?" Tsuna tried getting the baby off of his head, "T- then who's next?"

"You'll have to ask Dino for more information" His tutor stated before jumping down onto the floor and looking back up at us.

"Who's Dino?" I chimed in, wondering who on earth would name their child after a T-rex.

"The young leader of the Cavallone family and my student before Tsuna" Reborn told me with a small smirk implied on his face. Someone else had survived his training! I'd always believed that Tsuna would live a brief life…thanks to you-know-who-not-Voldermort-can't-mention-his-name-in case-he-reads-my-mind-again.

"Ooooh" I nodded as if I totally understood what a Cavallone was, "well whatever you do don't get yourselves hurt O.K? I know you wanna impress Kyoko-chan with all this rescuing crap but don't overdo it!"

"Erhm yeah, we won't haha" Tsuna put on an obvious forced smile before me which I in return, frowned at.

We were only a few metres away from the intersection now, where we will bid our fair wells. It was only the three of us walking back from school today; Gokudera and Yamamoto were doing…whatever they were doing. Kusakabe was still the latest victim and according to Reborn it was a "countdown." I dunno man, that baby spouts nonsense all the time but sometimes the whole mafia thing seems …real. I mean like, once I saw Lambo holding a Bazooka. A BAZOOKA, I'd buy me one of those if I could, but I'm pretty sure it was a toy…

"Bye Yoko-chan, take care!" Tsuna waved me off with Reborn bidding a soft ciao.

"Cya guys, have fun with your Dino friend." I put on a smile before turning.

**…**

I got home, dumped my bag, chucked a piss and took a Splice out of the fridge, sucking on it whilst I got my laptop out. Though I'd only been on the internetz for a few minutes, boredom was already overwhelming me. It was to the point where I was making rectangles on my desktop with the cursor.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I looked at my recycling bin, whose name was…recycling bin. How plain, how extremeeeely plain (oh gawd I sound like Ryohei now), which is exactly why I should rename it. Into what you ask? Beheheh. I right clicked and chose the rename option before typing in HIBARI KYOUYA. I secretly hoped Hibari will never come across my laptop.

After I chucked the remains of my popsicle into the bin, I once again ventured towards the fridge. I knew there was nothing much left in there, but it felt like my duty to check again. After fully acknowledging the fact that I was lacking the necessary needs for survival, I decided to go out for some grocery shopping. Still in my school uniform, I put on a pair of baby blue converse before heading out.

I walked down the strangely quiet shopping district, feeling insecure… Where the hell is everyone? After a few more minutes of walking, I noticed grey puffs of smoke emerging from ahead.

"Gokudera..?" I muttered softly to myself; who else could it possibly be? I mean like, it must be him and his dynamite obsession again! AND HE CALLS _ME _RETARDED.

"GOKUDERA WHAT THE FWWAAAK ARE YOU DOING!" This time I shouted louder, absolutely positive it was him and running towards the commotion in front of me.

I halted and gaped in horror when I saw the two lifeless bodies sprawled on the floor, needles sticking out of their bloody wounds.

"AHH SHIT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID IDIOT!" A familiar voice called out at me, I twisted my head towards the source and saw the silver headed boy emerge from within the smokes. He wasn't alone. Another figure that I did not recognize was standing around 8 metres away from him. They were both in fighting stances…straight out of a 007 movie.

The most fascinating feature on the other boy was the strange barcode imprinted on his pale cheeks. He wore a white beanie and glasses, body covered in an unfamiliar (AND UGLY) green uniform.

"OI ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Gokudera's voice was getting louder, he sounded desperate.

"HUH, oh right I uh –"

The ugly green uniform boy pushed up his glasses and dug into his pockets, pulling out a pair of red yoyos.

"Are you from the Vongola too?" He asked me, pointing with his yoyo and taking a step forward.

Vongola? He must mean the mafia thing.

"W-what do you want from me? I'M PRO AT KUNG FU YA' KNOW AND IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER IMMA GON HAVE TO WHOOP DAT ASS!" I shot two fists up into the air.

I could hear Gokudera growl in frustration.

Unexpectedly, two suddenly dangerous yoyos were charging at me, I rolled side ways to dodge but a bunch of needles that fired out of the toys got me on the arm.

"OW" I clung onto the said arm. How hypocritical, only an hour ago I was telling Tsuna to stay out of trouble…

"I told you to get out of here!" Gokudera rushed towards me, picked me up and ran passed the next row of needles that were aimed at us.

"Gokudera-kun! Yoko chan!"

Speak of the devil! Tsuna came running towards us, panting and with Reborn riding on his head. Great, just great, first some psychopath tries to kill us with needles and now Tsuna joins in the fun!

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera called out to the brunette in alarm, obviously worried for his safety.

"Jyuudaime?" The evil glasses guy once again pushed his spectacles up; he then turned towards Tsuna and was charging for him instead.

"Tsuna watch out!" My strained voice was barely audible.

"Shit" I heard Gokudera cussing under his breath before quickly putting me down and dashing for his beloved boss. I watched in shock at a ray of needles struck him whilst he protected Tsuna.

"GOKUDERA!" Tsuna and I cried out in unison, the said boy crashed onto the floor in a heap, muttering a few words under his breath.

The other boy did not waste a single second; he immediately threw more needles in Tsuna's direction. I watched, wide eyed, as they flew at him.

"TSUNA!" Another familiar voice called out before a long, slender sword impelled the needles, ultimately blocking the attack. I realised the person wielding the weapon was none other than Yamamoto.

"What happened here?" The black haired boy questioned, but another sudden chain of needles prevented us from answering.

"Cut off the strings attached to his yoyos!" I managed to yell out at him.

He nodded in approval before charging at the glasses boy, effectively cutting the strings of his yoyos. It wasn't too hard for Yamamoto seeing as Gokudera had already imposed some wounds on the guy.

"Che.." The boy retorted, before reaching into his pockets once more but suspended his flow of actions when the sounds of police sirens were heard.

He grunted before saying, "this won't be the last," and retreated.

Yamomoto and Tsuna stood still for awhile before finally coming back to their senses and rushing out of the scene, pulling me and Gokudera along with them.

**...**

"Try not to move your arm around too much" Shamal noted as I laid back on the nursing bed.

"Mmh, is Gokudera okay?"

"His injuries were severe, but he'll be fine" the doctor reassured, "and about the poison in those wounds…"

"…POISON!"

"Yes –"

"OH MY GOD AM I GONNA DIE? I'M TOO YOUNG! THERE'S STILL SO MANY THINGS I WANNA DO. LIKE I WANNA CLIMB A MOUNTAIN, GO SCUBER DIVING AND WAX HIBARI'S LEGS."

"..And you'll live long enough to do all that" Shamal tried to calm me down, "I've already given you two the antidote but there'll be some side effects.."

"Oh phew…" I gladly repositioned myself more comfortably between the bed sheets. While I was busy doing that, I heard the door to the infirmary slide open.

"Shamal!" Tsuna's anxious voice produced a small echo through the infirmary. I positioned myself back up again, just when I got comfortable…

The brunette appeared with Yamamoto and Reborn behind him, "Are they alright?"

"Of course," Shamal grinned, "It was me treating them after all."

Tsuna sweat dropped at the man's arrogance before hurrying towards me, "Yoko chan you okay?"

"Yep!" I did the iron man pose. Before I could say more, a deeper voice interrupted.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera was calling out from perhaps the other side of the room. Moments after, the sound of scurrying feet was heard before the boy appeared beside us, "JYUUDAIME!" He repeated, with a wide smile on his face.

"Go-gokudera kun! Are you sure you should be getting out of the bed right now?" Tsuna lightly pushed the tako-head back, insisting the boy go rest.

"Yeah Gokudera! Those injuries were pretty harsh, you should rest" Yamamoto agreed.

"Shut up baseball idiot, I can take care of myself."

"Hahahaha, if you say so!" The thick headed simpleton was laughing again.

"Tsuna" Reborn spoke, quieting the rest of the boisterous bunch, "I have a letter for you, but before I hand it over, there are a few things I have to tell you."

"What?" Tsuna looked as though he was bracing himself.

"Those guys attacking you..they're actually the prisoners who escaped from Vendicare recently"

"What's a Vendicare?" I asked, once again lost and confused.

"A top security Italian jail built for the sole purpose of imprisoning Mafioso's"

"What the..SO YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT THE MAFIA THING?" My voice grew louder as I spoke. After witnessing the attack from earlier on, reality sank deep into my mind and repeatedly flashed the image of the two dead bodies before me.

"Watanabe, the Mafia is not a joke, nor is it a game" Reborn glanced at Yamamoto after finishing his sentence; the raven haired boy simply scratched his head and smiled stupidly. "And regarding the letter, it was sent from Vongola IX."

"EH? What does it say?" Tsuna anxiously leaned in closer towards Reborn, waiting for the baby to speak.

"That you must defeat the three escapees and rescue their prisoner…If you fail, you will be punished by death."

Shamal's treatment, although I didn't want to admit, was actually very effective. Even Gokudera had nearly fully recovered, of course I did not forget about the "side effect" he mentioned. School today had been full of anxiety and awkward silences. Apparently, Tsuna was to face off with the Kokuyo gang today. I excused myself from the classroom during lunch and slowly headed towards the rooftop, wanting to think over the shocking news of Mafia's and dangerous, escaped inmates.

Expecting the usual presence of an angry Skylark, I was surprised to find the rooftop empty.

"Oh yeah… he went off to fight those Kokuyo dudes…WAIT A SEC, HE DOESN'T KNOW THEY'RE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS PSYCHOPATHS ON A KILLING SPREE!" I smacked myself on the head, wondering why I was worried about that stupid Hibari. But then again – I'm just being considerate right? Yeah?

I quickly spun around on my heels and ran down the stairs, seeking out Kusakabe and wanting to ask if Hibari had returned.

Finally arriving at the reception room, I banged the door open without knocking and was disappointed when I saw the Elvis haired sempai sitting on the couch instead of Hibari.

"KUSAKABE SEMPAI! You're back! Did Hibari –"

"Iinchou has not returned." He cut me off, a gloom expression present on his face, "I am unsure as to whether or not I should send lackey's after him, he may still be fighting and usually gets annoyed when that happens... Why do you ask though Yoko san? I advise you not get involved in these incidents."

"EH? Oh I HATE HIBARI AHAHAHA, I WAS JUST HOPING HE DIED, YES!" I was sure I had a shifty look on my face…"ERH ANYWAY, I GOTTA GO NOW, I HOPE HE DOESN'T COME BACK! CYA KUSAKABE SEMPAI!" Upon the awfully rude comments I remarked, I quickly turned around and closed the door shut behind me, not waiting for any reactions from the vice captain.

He was right. Why did I care about Hibari? It's not like I've known him for long, nor was he very nice to me – in fact, he was the exact opposite. Perhaps it was because he reminded me of someone, uh yes…that person.

"Yoko –san?"

I snapped out of my chain of thoughts and faced away from the door of the reception room, "Eh, T-tsuna? OH WASSUP BRO!"

"Are you alright? You look a little pale…" He pointed out, concern washing over his baby face.

"Hmm I'm fine, just had an ugly thought pop into my mind…"

**…**

I, although out of my nature, practically begged Tsuna to let me tag along to Kokuyo Land later the day. He refused despite my persistency and Reborn's approval.

"I'm in the family too right Tsuna? I have the right to go!"

"Sorry Yoko-chan, it's too dangerous for you, and anyway, why do you want to go so bad?" His serious expression caught me out of the blue.

"I want to help you guys!" That and the fact that I was curious and wanted to see if Hibari was alright…

The brunette sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, "I won't change my decision Yoko, and I don't want you to be in danger –"

"FINEEE" I spoke in a whiney vice and pouted, pretending I had given up. Tsuna responded with a nervous smile, oblivious to the fact that I did not have the littlest intent of staying low…

**…**

I waited an hour or so after Tsuna and the gang left for Kokuyo Land. Dressed in silly Gypsy attire and a pair of dorky shades, I attempted to invade the place myself.

"Holy.." I trailed off, staring off at the entrance to Kokuyo land, its buildings had fallen into decay, a disappointing sight to observe seeing as I could imagine the place once flocking with civilisation.

The emptiness sent a chill down my spine. Brushing it off, I stepped into the place and wandered around, hoping to get a glimpse of Tsuna and the other's in battle or perhaps even a Hibari.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" An unfamiliar feminine voice startled me. Not even 10 minutes in and an enemy already?

"I- I AM HOGNINOTCH! THE GYPSY OF DEATH AND I HAVE COME TO PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR SINS!" I shouted aloud whilst turning around to the source of the voice.

A girl with red, bobbed hair and indigo eyes stared back at me with crooked eyebrows, "Whoever you are, I won't allow you to interfere with Mukuro-sama's plans." The girl opened the small black case she was holding onto and pulled out a clarinet.

This time I was the one raising the eyebrow, what the fuck is she gonna do to me with that clarinet? Whack me on the head? Hur hur. Wait a second..oh my god she might Rickroll me a thousand times over till I pass out from –!"

"Prepare for battle" She glared at me, both hands placed on her sleek looking instrument.

"Erh…YEAH!DOOOOOOOOM! AHAHAH!"

The girl blew into the clarinet, causing vibrations that forced me down upon the floor. Almost immediately after, her instrument transformed into nun chucks and she was headed straight for me.

I hastily got up and dodged her initial attack but failed the second time when I stumbled again the rough ground. Realising that the side effects of the medicine that Shamal gave me were kicking in, I mentally cursed before rubbing my now bruised cheek from the force of her weapons.

"You're weak…" Her piercing eyes narrowed as she stood above me, about to strike at me again.

I grunted, not denying the obvious truth.

* * *

**Hmm..relatively short. Sorry not much Hibari this chapter D: Please review and tell me if you find any errors yeah? :3**


	4. Pedoville

**O.V.E.R.T.I.M.E**

_**Chapter 4: Pedoville**_

_**...**_

I spat onto the floor, not in favour of the metallic taste of blood present inside my mouth. Bruised and wounded, I found it difficult to stand still, occasionally losing my balance and having to cling onto the nearest tree.

The clarinet girl standing before me smirked, "I didn't expect you to last this long"

With half lidded eyes, I replied, "Oh shut up you old hag, quick the chit chat and brace yourself for my finishing move."

She chuckled darkly, a menacing glint in her eyes, "If you say so."

I quickly dug into the depths of my loose pockets, attempting to find the secret sack of goodies I brought along with me. Just as I found the pouch, the red haired hag blew into her clarinet once again and sent me tumbling onto the floor.

"Eurgh..." I rubbed onto my painfully aching head but promptly pulled out my sack of Ruyi (_Wish fulfilling)_ pearls. They had been a gift left to me by a certain someone. I had refrained from touching them and even resorted to locking them up deep inside my cupboards. Upon taking them back out, dim yet unpleasant memories had crept its way back into my head.

The memories of her teaching me how to fling miniature marbles into the air with one quick flick of the fingers, the memories of her refusing to answer any of my constant questions and the memory of her leaving with her back facing us, not even looking back once.

I shook my head, blocking out the thoughts from my head. This wasn't the time to be reminiscing, I needed to concentrate. The red head was standing before me, a smirk still present on her face. Oh how I wished to wipe it off completely.

I hastily tied the pouch around my waist and got back up, hand reaching in and skilfully pulling out the ruyis, each secured tightly between my fingers.

"Now what could those be?" She questioned in a mocking tone, taking a few steps closer.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I smirked back, a surge of false confidence flowed through my voice. I hadn't practiced for years, my skills were definitely gonna be rusty. What's more – I was desperately trying to fight back the side effects of Shamal's antidote.

The art of hidden weapons, something my mother was a practitioner of. It was a secret tradition of the Watanabe family, a form of kung fu passed down from generation to generation – though I was sure it would have stopped by mine. I had not mastered the art, barely to be precise. All I had ever succeeded in was throwing marbles; my mother had left before anything else could be accomplished.

But I was still hopeful.

I had gotten myself into this, so I will get myself out of it. If all goes well, I should be able to use a blend of my gymnastics and hidden weaponry to defeat the hag. Though they weren't actually "hidden," I didn't know how to do that…yet.

"Hmmm..come at me" She gestured, clarinet transforming into nun chucks.

"I was planning to" I dashed sideways, throwing my Ruyi's towards her, only for them to be repelled by a simple swing of her num chucks.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me…" And with that she turned and spun her nun chucks whilst charging at me. I back flipped to dodge her chain of attacks, throwing more Ruyis at her while I did and swallowing down the pain from the side effects.

A few of the last struck her on the arms; she screamed in pain at the impact but did not drop her weapons, instead, she kept up her running at me.

This time, the girl aimed at my feet, causing me to stagger and trip, but thankfully my reflexes told me to roll across the dirt ridden floor and get back up almost immediately. I then proceeded to do a summersault over her, sending a bunch of Ruyi's in her direction.

She stepped sideways to avoid those – just like I had foreseen. I landed onto the floor gently in a kneeling position and unexpectedly sent another row of Ruyi's in her direction. The girl yelped as they hit her legs, falling upon the floor while doing so. I swiftly got back up and ran towards her, snatching her nun chucks out of her hands.

"You lose" I said coolly as I towered over her body, face digging into the ground.

"I-if you could do that…why didn't you use your weapons earlier on?" She demanded an explanation.

"I was analysing how strong you were… but you weren't that good hmm" I rubbed my chin, pretending to be thoughtful. Truth was, I had been lucky to bump into this girl. If it had been anyone stronger, I probably would've died. "Now tell me where Tsuna and the gang are! OH and what did you do with Hibari?"

"Vongola..? They're probably facing off with Mukuro sama right now…heheheh.." She sniggered, "they won't stand a chance.."

I frowned, not knowing what to say. I had never seen Tsuna fight before, and no matter how bad I wanted to stand up for him..I really wasn't sure what to say. Honestly, Tsuna didn't strike to me as the type of person who would fight.

"Where are they" I asked, my voice serious and firm.

"That way" She answered willingly, as if wanting to send me to my death. I turned towards the direction she was pointing to – an old, ruined building standing behind a small forest.

Hesitantly, I walked away from her, knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything with a wound like that and the loss of her weapon.

**…**

I reluctantly manoeuvred through the forest and was content when I was shown the exit. Upon entering the old building, I noticed broken stairways and the everlasting eerie aura I was shrouded in.

Still feeling exhausted from the battle before, I held onto the walls for support. What was I planning to do now? I didn't know either. Finding Tsuna was a start, but what if I became a burden to them? Perhaps I should not have come in the first place… but curiosity drove me on.

I frantically paced around the place, searching for any sign of life besides my own. As I walked onwards, I heard sounds of explosions in the distance. The noise was soft, meaning I was quite far from the origin, yet I was still thankful that I at least was not alone. The explosion was most likely caused by Gokudera.

Trying my best to move faster, I scurried along the narrow corridors of the building and towards the source of the noise.

The closer I got, the more smoke evident around the area. Soon, I could even hear shouting.

"G-GOKUDERA?" I called out as the sound of another explosion was heard, no response was given. I coughed as more smoke seeped through, "GOKUDERAA?"

"….Watanabe?" His deep voice asked, it sounded weary and worn out, "fuck..not this again."

A foreign voice spoke before I could, "Kaki-pi! There's another one here!"

As the smoke began to clear, I recognized one of the figures to be Gokudera's. He was squatting on the floor with one knee.

"Gokudera!" I rushed to his side, realising he was hurt.

"Why are you here?" The boy's tone was a mixture of anger and concern, "Shit..I be this is gonna end up exactly like last time!"

"W-wait Gokudera I can –"

"You two quit your talking" The blonde tooth fairy from last time appeared, except this time he was bulkier and had the face of a gorilla…

"Whoa" I remarked.

"You take the girl, I've still got things to settle with that one over there.." The barcode boy from the shopping district incident also appeared, pointing at Gokudera.

"HEY! Why do I get the girl?" The gorilla complained but to no avail, the other boy had already begun charging at Gokudera.

"NO!" I called out, rushing in front of the tako-head and stretching my arms out in attempt to protect him. I knew he was already too injured to fight.

"YOKO MOVE!" His agitated voice called out from behind but I refused to listen. Even the fact that he was calling me by my first name seemed to just sweep past.

The barcode boy pulled out his red yoyos as he ran, firing rows of needles at us. I quickly reached into my pouch and flicked Ruyi's back at him, missing some of the needles which ended up spiking me on the chest and arms. I held back a groan.

"How did you do that?" A surprised Gokudera asked, not noticing my bleeding wounds.

"Later…"

I couldn't last long against the yoyo guy, not to mention, gorilla boy was here too. I prayed to god for a miracle while checking my pouch and realising my Ruyi's had almost ran out. The last gift from my mother…gone?

"Kaki-pi! Lemme at her!" The gorilla barked, storming towards my direction. I knew the ruyi could not pierce his skin, so instead I chucked the last of them at his feet, making him trip.

The barcode boy glanced at his companion on the floor before attempting to attack once again.

"I'm out Gokudera…sorry." I could only apologise as I saw my life flashing before me.

"Che you've done enough" I turned around, surprised to see a small smirk on his face, "you've held them up long enough for me to realise…" He pulled out a few dynamites off his belt and threw them in the direction of a wrecked wall that seemed to have fallen in.

The explosion provoked another loud bang that caused all in vicinity to stop and stare at the up roar.

"It's up to you now…" It didn't take me long to realise Gokudera was not speaking to me, but the figure cloaked behind the smoke.

I squinted, wondering who on earth it could be before the sound of a high pitched voice singing our school song gave much away. A miniature, yellow bird flew across the smokes, singing and flapping its wings, completely unaware of the grim situation we were in.

"Hibari…?" I whispered softly to myself, inching closer towards the shadow behind the veils of smoke.

A few seconds of silence entered before the figure spoke. "Herbivore...what are you doing here?" He demanded, getting off his feet and pulling out the usual pair of tonfas.

"You're alive!" I shuffled towards him, trying my best not to topple over as I did but failed to do so when I ended up falling face down towards the floor. Gokudera's eyes widened as he saw a small puddle of blood emerge beside me.

"OI YOKO!" He rushed beside me and held me in his arms, shaking me as he shouted.

My vision was beginning to cloud up and my chest throbbing in pain. Fear was basically screaming in my face… the fear of death.

I tried to speak but only managed to cough up small specks of blood so gave up the effort.

"Stay here" Gokudera said as he put me down against a wall, "we'll come back for you so don't die." It sounded more commanding than comforting.

"You herbivores are going to be bitten to death" I heard Hibari threatening the two Kokuyo guys in the background; his tone had become angry and frightening.

Gokudera walked back to the battle after taking one more concerned glance at me. I slowly shut my eyes, feeling a little useless yet relieved knowing that Hibari was here now.

**…**

This is a dream right? The emerald plain, the gentle breeze…it all feels so real…

"Oh? What a complex mind you have…" I snapped out of my gaze and spun around.

"W-who are you?" A tall navy blue haired boy with mis-matched eyes stood before me, a smirk present on his face.

"Kufufu... that goes for you too, I can't seem to peek into your mind…" A creepy smile crept onto his face, "I am Mukuro Rokudo, and now who might you be?"

"Dude, I ain't telling you my name, you might be a child molester for all I know" I said, also noting how scary his pedo smile was.

"Kufufu, is that so? Do I really look like a child molester?" The Mukuro guy seemed to dim down a little.

"Sorry to disappoint, but yes. And how did I get here anyway? Wasn't I in an abandoned building just then? Wait a sec – are you the last stage boss? Why is your hair like that? Bad taste much."

"… You have a lot to ask" He tilted his head.

"So I've been told, NOW ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"Kufufu..if you explain yourself first"

"Explain what? And dude even your laugh is creepy.. YOU HAVE TO STOP."

He brushed off my comment, "Explain why your mind is sealed, I try to see but the mass amount of chains and locks prevent me from doing so, even when I did manage to get a glimpse of it, all I saw was a massive maze."

"What? What der hell are you on?" This occasion deserves another raised eyebrow. Ever since I met Tsuna and them, the number of weirdos I have been exposed to drastically increased. Drastically.

"Hmm you'd better stop pretending.. I'll have to go all out on you after the battle"

"Battle? What battle? OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO FRIGGEN CONFUSING, CAN YOU JUST PLEASE DO SOME EXPLAINING? _PLEASE?_"

"You'll see..." His creepy smile grew wider, and with that he vanished.

**…**

Instead of falling back into oblivion, I ended up regaining consciousness. The pain in my arms and chest struck again, lingering around and throwing me back into agony.

I lifted my head, hands pushing against the cold floor for support and was surprised to see an unconscious Hibari beside me.

"..Hibari?" Not getting an answer from the figure laying beside me, I decided to shake him on the shoulders. "Hey..don't scare me like that!"

I was freaked out, this is similar to one of those scenes in the horror movies where the lead character shakes her friend's limp body only to turn the whole thing around and find this really retarded freaky face… YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING AT?

"Watanabe don't worry about him, he's alive" I heard Reborn's clear, high pitched voice speak.

"Reborn?"

"Did he force you to wake?" He questioned before I could.

"You mean Mukuro? Well he did tell me to see for myself but personally I THINK I'D RATHER FALL BACK ALSEEP RATHER THAN EXPERIENCE THIS HORRIBLY AGONISING PAIN." Upon my little rant I decided I should analyse the rest of my surroundings.

I noticed Fuuta and Bianchi's body nearby…and also Mukuro's?

"Hey you guys defeated that evil tard! Party at my place!" My effort in attempting to sound enthusiastic slipped once I fell back onto the floor. "Eh Reborn… mind if you call an ambulance? That'll be nice."

"Mukuro has not been defeated, Tsuna's still fighting" The baby glanced towards a certain direction, I squinted my eyes to see the four figures battling in the distance. A brunette with a strange orange glow on his head against two green uniform guys and…Gokudera?

"Gokudera and Tsuna? Why?" Shocked, my eyes landed back onto Reborn for an answer.

"He's been possessed by Mukuro, so has the other two…but oddly enough he hasn't made an attempt to take over your mind, perhaps your wound renders you useless?"

"Actually…he has, but apparently mine is sealed or something. Hey isn't that cool? I'm special beheheh…"

Reborn stared at me for a while before saying, "For an injured person you have a lot of energy to spare, Watanabe. Tsuna is nearly done, I can tell. The ambulance will be here soon..and so will the Vendicare." With that the baby took off back towards Tsuna's direction.

My eyes trailed after his figure, shifting its gaze back onto Tsuna. Was that really him? He looked so different, too different… And just what exactly is that flame burning on his head? It's friggin defying logic.

I was feeling sleepy again. It seems that Mukuro's magic had taken its toll. Believing in Reborn's words, I drifted back into Dream Land.

**…**

I hated hospitals. The white, enclosed walls, that funky smell of medicine, DEATH AWAITING IN THE CORNERS. All that and many more not yet to be listed.

"The bandages feel really uncomfortable" I told the brunette who was sitting on the stool beside my bed.

The boy scratched his head nervously, "Can't do anything about that Yoko chan…I'm just glad you're safe. You shouldn't have followed us in the first place!"

"If it wasn't for me you would have gotten your ass whooped!" Tsuna sweat dropped, speechless, "Okay fine but you know you liked my presence Tsuna, don't deny, oh no no no~!"

"Uhm Yok-"

"Oh no no no~ Baby don't leeeeeeeeeeeeeeave mee, OOOOH~!"

"Y-yoko chan!" Tsuna interrupted by little sing song.

"Hm, Yah?"

"Reborn told me about your encounter with Mukuro. What happened?" He asked, suddenly serious upon reaching the topic of Mukuro.

"..Well. There was a really lush meadow with a few trees..yeah that's where we were..in a dream." I began, "He wanted to know about me I think, apparently my mind was guarded or something so he couldn't see what was in it."

Tsuna listened intently before asking, "Do you know why?"

"Nope" I shook head, "maybe it's just sheer awesomeness hoho"

The boy smiled at my lame joke before taking his leave, "I'm going to check on the others now, take care Yoko-chan."

"Mmmh, you shouldn't be walking around too much yourself!" I called out to him just as he left the door, sending another quick smile at me.

Being the person I was I couldn't stay put for too long. I needed to move my god damn legs.

"TO HIBARI!" I shouted as I abruptly got of the bed, hurting myself in the process, "Oww.." I muttered a few swears before heading out the room and checking the ones next to mine. Luckily for me, I didn't have to travel much; Hibari's room was right next to mine.

"Hibari~!" I cooed as I stepped into his room which was not much different from mine. The boy was sitting up back straight on his bed, lower body covered in sheets and gazing out the window. He turned towards me upon my call.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" He shot me a glare but I doubted he would enforce any sort of violence. I also noted a fluffy, yellow bid perched on top of his head.

Ignoring his question, I asked my own, "Oh my gawwd Hibari, where did you get that bird? Can I keep it? Pleaseee?"

"No." He stated firmly, before lifting the bird off his head and cradling it in his arms. I concluded that he really liked the animal.

I walked up closer towards Hibari and sat on the chair beside his bed, "Then...can I touch it?"

"No." He repeated, shuffling closer towards the window.

Aww, he's acting like a little kid! "LEMME TOUCH THE BIRD!" I whined and clutched onto his sleeves, "PWEASEEEEEEEEEEE?"

He shook me off in disgust, "Just get out of my room."

"N-O" I repeated his words, a realisation hitting me as I did.

I really enjoyed annoying Hibari. That might just become my life's ambition. Annoying Hibari Kyouya. Maybe I could drive him insane and then I'll like –"

"Get out." The angry skylark threw a fist at my head.

"OWWW. NO HIBARI, YOU DON'T ABUSE THE INJURED LIKE THIS, OKAY?" I dug my throbbing head into his bed sheets.

"And you're abusing my personal space, get out I'm suffocating."

I pouted before getting up and trudging towards the door, only to be stopped by the same voice who told me to go.

"Wait" He said, "Why were you at Kokuyo?"

"I'm part of Tsuna's family so why not"

"You can fight?"

"Kinda" My mind was brought back to my encounter with the red haired girl.

"Wao" A mix of surprise and interest was present on the prefect's face, "Why don't you fight me then?"

"HEY HOLD ON A SEC, I AINT FIGHTING YOU! And anyway, it's not like I'm really pro at it or anything, I just depended on reflexes and gymnastics" And a little experience from the past, I noted to myself.

"Hm. Peel me a mandarin" He glanced at the basket of fruit sitting on the table beside his bed. I wondered who had given those to him, then again, it was probably just Kusakabe.

"Wow mood swings much" I rolled my eyes, "first you want me out and now I'm supposed to peel you a mandarin? Nuh –uh, not happening."

"…I'll let you touch the bird" He lifted up the cute ball of fluff in his hand.

Did he really need someone to peel his mandarin that bad? Maybe he's never had anyone peeling his mandarins before.

"Fine, but I get to hold the bird too."

* * *

**Is the story moving a lil too fast? Tell me if it is please. :3 But yeah the plot's starting to unfold! By the way, Ruyi's are kinda like throwing knives but they're like balls with spikes on them or some shit. Basically Yoko's weapons are like those hidden throwing thingos you see in old Kungfu movies... YERH. **

**So anyone up for Hibari X OC X Gokudera? Review please, I love all my babies out there ~! Imma marry you all ohohoho**


	5. Family

**O.V.E.R.T.I.M.E**

_**Chapter 5: Family**_

* * *

_Thanks to all who reviewed and all those who actually bothered to read my story :3_

_jrlrock ,KuroMimi-chan and The Last Page!_

___KuroMimi-chan, thanks for noticing the apple peel thingo heheh. _

* * *

"How did you do it?" Gokudera grabbed me on the arm, pulling me away from Tsuna and the rest of the gang.

This was the first time I've talked to Gokudera since the Kokuyo incident. We were still in hospital but it wouldn't be long before we could check out.

"Sup brah" I did the head nod, tryna act all gangster, "What chu talkin' about?"

Gokudera face palmed. I think I have a thing for making people face palm.

"Where did you learn to fight?" His grip became tighter, "and stop talking like that!"

"Oh erh, my mother taught me to fling marbles when I was young…" I trailed off, realising how stupid that sounded.

"…Anyone can fling marbles, woman."

"I mean like! Fling em really quickly and stuff! Well it's kinda like knife throwing except the weapons are smaller and are meant to be hidden up your sleeves."

Gokudera looked puzzled, "And why would your mother teach you that? You'd better not be a spy Watanabe, I don't buy that shit."

"My god you are so paranoid Gokudera, it's just tradition, I'm guessing the Watanabe's have a lot of history." I spoke as though I was not part of the family, "Truth be told, I don't really know much about them. My dad agreed to take on my mother's surname because apparently they were more dominant, but I don't know the details. My mother left us when I was nine."

"Oh" Gokudera simply said, as though he could relate.

Wanting to change the subject, I quickly blurted out "Hey last time you called me by my first name! Getting more intimate are we? Should I call you Hayato then? Heheheh"

The boy's cheek's reddened, "Shut up stupid woman! I was just...EURGH! I NEEDA PEE" He hastily let go and spun around. I was about to call out and tell him he went the wrong way but he had already stormed off too far for my voice to reach.

**…**

A summer festival, that's where we were gonna party hard YERH! Well Reborn did say it served as a little celebration after the whole Mukuro ordeal. We were to meet there at around five so I had an hour to prepare.

I dug through my wardrobe, looking for my mother's Yukata. She hadn't taken much with her when she left, so I thought I'd keep the yukata for myself, I liked it after all. My father told me it was something she had worn when she was around my age.

After a few minutes of frantic searching I finally found the yukata hidden deep under the pile of clothes. I pulled it out and held it up in the air, admiring the golden sakuras imprinted on its black fabric.

Excited, I then proceeded towards the mirror and tried it on, relieved that it was a perfect fit. I stretched my arms out and did a 180 spin before applying some mild makeup. My hair was pulled into its usual bun, high on the side of my head. A few accessories such as hairpins and bracelets were added to the finishing touch.

I glanced at my clock to check the time before grabbing my fan, purse and keys then headed out.

**…**

I walked up a few steps and towards the festival. In the distance I could hear the mingled voices of the crowds. It was getting dark and the stalls had begun to set up the lanterns, brightly lit ones of various colours. The sight was a pretty one.

"Yoko-chan!" I turned around to see Kyoko and a brunette girl rushing up the stairs.

"Hey~" I waved at the two as they caught up to me.

"You look so pretty!" The girl exclaimed, "Oh this is Haru by the way, and Haru this is Yoko"

"Nice to meet you" Haru smiled, "I'm from Midori girls and am the future wife of Tsuna-san!"

I wondered if the girl was aware of the fact that the person Tsuna liked was actually standing right beside her. Nevertheless, I thought her claim was cute.

Emitting a soft chuckle, I replied "Hmm nice to meet you too Haru, I'm expecting a wedding invitation in the near future yes?"

"Of course!" Her eyes gleamed at the thought, hands balled into fists before her chest.

"Let's go guys, we're meeting under the oak tree" Kyoko put an arm around ours and pulled us towards the said oak tree.

Her pace grew faster as the sight of a small bunch standing under a tree was spotted.

"Minna!" I heard Tsuna call out to us, guessing that he was particularly happy about the fact that Kyoko made it.

"Yo" I waved at the lively bunch. Bianchi, I-pin and Lambo were here too. So was Fuuta, I was glad he had recovered from the Kokuyo incident. Apparently he had been taken as a hostage.

After a few more greetings, we headed off towards the festival in a large group and stopped at nearly every stall we passed. Because of our large numbers, we would spread out around certain areas but stayed close enough for us to see one another.

I wandered off alone towards a goldfish catching stall; pulling my sleeves up and handing over some coins to the old oji-san.

The poi was held tightly in my hands as my eyes trailed after a specific goldfish. It was black with red blotches all over it – I wanted it because it was fat.

In a rapid movement, I attempted to scoop the fish up into the basin but failed quite miserably. The rice paper broke at the impact.

"Eurgh.." I groaned before handing over some more coins to the oji-san.

"It's hard, you need patience" he commented as he took out another poi.

The steps repeated and I soon realised I had already emptied half of the coins in my purse.

"Fwwwwack" I needed to save the rest of my cash for food! But then again I really wanted this goldfish… what about my takoya –

"Oi, what are you doing idiot?" I could FEEL something towering above me. I looked up to see Gokudera's face staring down onto mine.

"Trying to catch goldfish" I stated, looking back down at the pool of fishies before me.

"Che, lemme guess, you haven't caught any yet?" The boy behind me mocked, earning a stomp on his foot.

"WATCH ME!" I challenged, sending him a glare before swooping my poi down into the water and at the fat goldfish.

It seems like today just wasn't my day.

"Watch you fail?" He cocked an eyebrow before reaching down into his pouch. It was then that I realised how good Gokudera looked in a yukata. He was wearing a deep red one with dark coloured petals imprinted on them.

I was surprised when he claimed that he would catch one for me.

"Why are you aiming for the fat one? It's hard to get"

"It's cute!"

"..It's fat"

"I like how its belly just bulges out in such a handsome manner"

Gokudera sighed before looking down at the pool of goldfish, hovering his poi above the water and stalking the fat fish.

In an instant, he scooped the fish into the bowl without breaking the rice paper below. The motion was fast but gentle. The boy didn't just stop there; he then aimed for another entirely white goldfish. Though he caught it, this time he ended up breaking the paper.

"Ah crap" He held the broken poi before him.

"Wow you actually caught two!" I clapped and giggled like a retarded seal.

"Ye" He handed the bowl to the old oji-san who also congratulated him, "you keep the fat one and I'll keep the other."

"How bout I keep both?"

"How bout no?"

I scoffed but started giggling again when the stall owned handed me the goldfish in a small, see through bag.

"What's so funny?" Gokudera asked, holding onto his own bag of goldfish.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I just giggle when I'm happy" I looked up at him with a big smile, "By the way, THANKS HAYATO!"

The boy blushed, "T-toilet!" He said before running off, leaving me once again alone and confused as to why he suddenly couldn't control his bladder.

**…**

I was lost.

Lost as in I was unable to find my friends through the hoard of crowds that seem to be against my sense of direction.

Realising the chances of finding them were slim, I settled down onto a nearby bench and regretted straying away alone. Damn those takoyaki, they smelled so nice and intoxicating I just couldn't get enough.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to watch the fireworks with my friends anymore.

Holding up the goldfish, I spoke, "at least I still have you…" Upon my words, the goldfish abruptly turned its back on me, causing me to send a string of colourful words at it.

"Maybe I'll just stuff myself up with takoyaki…" I trailed off, staring at the glowing stalls before me.

The trees behind rustled in the wind, sending a few shivers down my spine. It was getting a little cold even for a summer's night.

"What are you doing here alone, herbivore?"

"Eh?" I turned my head around only to see Hibari in a plain dark purple yukata. For some reason, it seemed very fitting… "Whoa Hibari, you come to festivals? Mind blown."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "I'm patrolling."

"Patrolling? You were PATROLLING all night? Holy carps you are such a no life Hibari…" I commented, giving him a tut of my head.

Before Hibari could speak, I thought of another brilliant idea, "HEY I KNOW, YOU CAN COME WITH MEE!"

"No" He blatantly replied.

"Why?" I pouted, "I'm lonely! So lonley~! I have nobooody~! All on my owwwwwwn OOOOH!"

Hibari covered his ears and walked away. Was my voice THAT horrible?

"H-hey Hibari! Wait up!" I tailed after him, clutching onto the sleeves of his Yukata and refusing to let go. "You can't just leave a girl there by herself right? She might get raped!"

"You'll manage" He said, looking straight ahead.

"OOH HIBARI COME ONNN" I tugged at the yukata, "I promise I won't be a bother!"

"You already are a bother"

"No I ain't – OH MY GOD TOFFEE APPLES OMGOMGOGMOMG LET'S GET SOME!" I pulled an annoyed Hibari (who surprisingly didn't bash me) towards the stall and bought two, "here this one's for you."

"I don't like sweet stuff" He remarked, pushing my hand back.

"It's sour" I noted, before standing up on tippy toes and stuffing the thing into his mouth.

Alarmed, he reached for the candy and attempted to pull it out but stopped when I told him wasting food was slack to the kids in Africa.

You'd think he wouldn't give a damn but I guess he had a heart...somewhere. (MY GOD, MAYBE HE'S LIKE HOWL FROM HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE AND HIS HEART IS ACTUALLY A DEMON LIKE CALICIFER.)

Hibari looked like he was having the time of his life eating the toffee apple. His face was scrunched up in disgust as he nibbled at the coat of candy.

"Dudeee…Hibari" I stared at him strangely, "The fireworks are starting soon."

"So?" He took his eyes off the apple.

"So…we should find a spot to sit and watch em!" I hooked an arm around his and pulled him towards a grassy area away from the stalls. There were a few trees around the area but I doubted they'd get in the way of our view.

"I can't believe you're not hurting me for doing all this" I remarked, settling down onto the ground.

Hibari merely shrugged and stood still where I left him. I pulled him down next to me, "sit!"

He grunted, "You'd better stop ordering me around Herbivore…"

"Hey I'm being thoughtful!" I frowned and lightly punched him on the arm but regretted it almost immediately after, "ERH DON'T HIT ME BACK PLEASE I WAS ONLY JOKING"

"I won't" He had his hands flat behind him on the ground,supporting his weight as he sat leaning back. A poker faced expression was on his face, "I don't want to ruin it…"

"Ruin what?" I tilted my head but was interrupted by the sudden explosion of fireworks that lit up the night sky before us.

"WHOOA" I exclaimed as I admired the fireworks, "So pretty…"

"Hn" Though a short response, I knew Hibari secretly liked them too.

"Why are you such a stoner Hibari?"

"Same reason as to why you're so annoying" The boy turned his head to face me. The light from the fireworks reflected onto his face, emitting a soft glow. I stared at his pretty face for awhile, earning myself a few weird looks.

"Who's there!" Hibari suddenly said, standing up and looking around the area.

"Erh Hibari…?" I too, brought myself up and scanned the place, wondering what Hibari was on about.

The fireworks had ceased and now all that was heard was the cry of the cicadas.

"Hmmm, I'm amazed you actually noticed my presence" a rough voice spoke.

I spun around to where Hibari was facing. A tall figure emerged behind the mess of trees and bushes.

The man was muscular but he was not bulky. Thanks to the moonlight, I could tell that he was dark skinned but light haired.

"The girl there" He pointed at me, "Watanabe Yoko correct? Hmm, you look a lot like her…"

I shifted closer towards Hibari and grasped onto his Yukata. There was something very frightening about this man… But I can't seem to put a finger on it.

"Come with me and no one gets hurt. Sound like a good deal to you?"

"You'll be the one getting hurt" Hibari glared at the man, pulling a pair of tonfa's out of his long, violet sleeves.

"Hmm? You…who are _you_ to _her_?" The man advanced further towards us, eyes flickering from Hibari to me.

"That's none of your business" The prefect hissed, switching to a battle stance.

I took another good look at the man, now that he was closer; I noticed that his most distinct feature was his eyes. Eyes that were truly blue, but were so light they may be mistaken for white. Eyes that constantly reminded you of the winter…eyes of a Watanabe.

"You… your eyes" I was still clutching onto that somehow relieving touch of Hibari's sleeve, "...Watanabe?"

The man chuckled, "Hmm yes yes, we're family – which is another reason why you should come with me."

"F-family? Wait what?" I was confused. This may just out-confuzzle the Mukuro incident, "we're related?"

Hibari scoffed, "if you don't recognize him, then he's not _family_"

"A-actually Hibari…I've separated with my mum for awhile now and I don't really know much about my family." I corrected.

The boy looked down at me, "then why do they want you back now?"

"…I don't know…but hell naw am I going with that creepy tan-man!" My voice increasingly grew firm upon hearing Hibari's words.

That's right. Why do the Watanabe's suddenly want me to come with them? She was the one who left us in the first place! I ain't letting her screw around like this. I _enjoy _my current lifestyle. I'm not going to let it go no matter how powerful this "family" of mine is.

"Hmph" Hibari smirked, "Then… I'll bite him to death."

"Stubborn, are we now?" The man remarked sarcastically, "I guess I'll have to use force then… don't hate me for this."

It was a matter of seconds. With a quick swoosh of his arms, hundreds of small, flying daggers came crashing down upon us. Each exhibiting their own colourful strand of ribbon tied around their handles. It was like we were watching some sort of killer rainbow head towards our direction.

"Run" Hibari spoke, pushing me towards the right and away from the wave of daggers while he himself dodged the other way. His voice was surprisingly, calm as usual.

"Not bad" The man grinned, his blonde hair swayed in the wind – an effect of his attack.

Hibari did not speak, instead, he just sent the guy a few dirties before charging straight for him.

Tonfa clashed with dagger and a series of quick, flashy movements followed behind. The two struggled against each other, both sides trying to land a hit on the other. Their attacks were fast… to the point it just looked like a bunch of spastic movements to me.

I watched in awe as the clashing sounds unexpectedly ceased and Hibari stumbled backwards upon the floor.

"Yer a hundred years to early for me kid" The man arrogantly grunted, "I'm still warming up"

Hibari wiped the blood off his mouth and abruptly stood back up, asking for more. I knew he really didn't stand a chance. Hibari was strong, but this guy was even stronger.

"Wait Hibari! Don't fight anymore you'll get hurt!" I rushed towards the injured boy and beckoned for him to stop.

Surely we could just run? Or maybe I should just go with the man after all… I didn't want to get Hibari involved.

"Get away herbivore" He brushed me off.

"But you might get killed! Don't let pride get in the way of your LIFE Hibari, let's just bail YERH?"

"You know everything'll be alright if you just come with me right _Yoko-chan_? You don't want to get your friend here hurt do you?" The man stepped towards me, his pace slow and intimidating.

"I-I…" There was basically a mental argument going on in my head.

GO WITH THE FREAKY MAN AND DITCH MY BELOVED LIFE OR STAY BUT GET HIBARI KILLED?

"..Fine I'll go" I decided, "Just don't you lay a finger on Hibari okay? E-even if you damage a strand of his hair I-I'll –!"

"Shut up" The prefect beside me ordered, "you're not going anywhere."

"B-but you –"

"It's her decision boy, not yours." The tan-man was even closer now, "Well then _Yoko-chan_, shall we be off then?"

"…Y-yeah" I was frightened. My heart was thumping so fast it was threatening to tear my rib cage apart.

It won't be that bad right? They're family right? WHERE EVER HE'S TAKING ME WON'T BE THAT FAR…RIGHT?

I awkwardly ambled towards the man, only for a hand to wrap itself around my wrist and stop me in my tracks.

"_You're not going anywhere"_ Hibari repeated, eyes boring into mine.

"I'm getting impatient" The blonde's voice grew even more intimidating, "If you don't let her go I might have to break my promise."

"Wait –" Before I could finish, the man suddenly turned his head towards the right. A few figures emerged from behind the trees and from the direction of the stalls.

"Yoko-chan?" A familiar voice called out.

I squinted at the figures but it didn't take me long to figure out who they were.

"Shit not them too! I don't wanna get em involved!" I cursed. Why now of all times?

"Yoko-chan!" Tsuna and the rest jogged towards us, "We finally found you!"

"T-tsuna! Get out of here, ALL OF YOU!"

"What happened?" Yamamoto looked right at the man before me, "who is that?"

"He's dangerous, get away from here!"

"Oh? More friends of yours? You sure are popular Yoko-chan…" The man chuckled.

"Is he hurting you?" Hayato pulled out a few dynamites from his pocket.

"N- I mean Yes! Erh I MEAN JUST RU –"

"Valentino" Reborn's voice quietened all, "What are you doing here?"

The blonde man had an unnatural smile attached to his lips, "Reborn… fancy meeting you here in Japan."

I shot the baby a confused look, "You know him?"

"..Yes. Valentino of the Watanabe clan."

"Watanabe… You knew them? You knew I was… Why didn't you tell me!"

"There was no reason to" Reborn said simply.

"Oh my god…" I was tired of all this random shit happening. This was supposed to be a good day. A GOOD DAY.

"Reborn" The man's deep voice spoke again, "Do me a favour and ask the kids here to back off? I don't want to hurt any of them, but little Yoko-chan here is definitely coming with me."

The baby did not look the least bit frightened, "If I'm not wrong Valentino, _you _are the one who owes me a favour."

"…" The man narrowed his eyes but inclined with a small nod of his head.

"And now I want you to return it. Go." The baby pointed towards a direction away from the festival, "Get out of here, get away from Watanabe Yoko."

"Che.." The man frowned but did not refuse, "Reborn, know who you're toying with…"

With one last glare at Reborn, he then stepped away from me and warned, "You can't escape from _family_, Yoko-chan." Upon those words, he turned his back on us and left.

* * *

**dundundun, sorry if this chap was a bit of a boreeeee. Thanks for reading anyway! I LOVE YOU. Review please? :3**

**(Sorry if there are any retarded mistakes in here, I'm debating as to whether or not I should get a Beta-reader)**


	6. Daddy's home

_Blank_ **theories**

**Chapter 6: Daddy's home**

**...**

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing jrlrock, Dremagon, LaCremeLaVanille, MochaLuLu and Squalohaifisch!_

_You guys are inspirational C:_

* * *

"ALRIGHT MIDGET" I thumped back onto Tsuna's couch, "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Reborn ignored my little insult, "About the Watanabes?"

"Yerh! And how you knew that creepy blonde from before!" I demanded.

After the incident at the festival, most had settled down at Tsuna's house. Hibari apparently disliked crowding, so he was off. Le Retardo? As for Kyoko and Haru, they claimed they needed their beauty sleep.

"…" Reborn sat on the couch opposite mine, cushions piled up in order for him to reach my height, "The Watanabes are a secretive bunch, there are things even I don't know about them."

"What _do_ you know?" I leaned in closer, feeling a wave of curiosity and anxiety.

"Hahaha, this is really intense!" Yamamoto commented, only for Hayato to gesture for the boy to shut up.

"They are an elite family of talented spies and assassins, working for those who offer the highest pay."

"Spies and assassins? For the mafia?" Tsuna questioned the baby.

"They work for anyone, but yes most often it is the Mafia that hire them."

"What the fux…" I leaned back, hand massaging my temples, "Why do they want me?"

"No idea" Reborn shrugged it off, "Like I said, they're a secretive bunch."

"Then, Reborn-san, what should we do?" Hayato's concerned look surprised me.

"As for now, we can only wait and see. Be on your guard Watanabe."

I silently nodded, feeling a little insecure on the inside.

**…**

Weeks went by peacefully and the Watanabe issue managed to cram itself at the back of my head.

"My dad is coming back home" Tsuna told me as we walked along side each other back from school. He didn't seem too excited about it.

"What a coincidence, my dad's coming over to visit me too! FATE IT'S FATE, WE'RE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER TSUNA!"

The brown eyed boy sweat dropped, "Actually I'm pretty nervous…I haven't seen him for years."

"Hmmm you know what Tsuna?"

"Yeeah..?"

"You need a break!" I shook him by the shoulders, "THIS CALL'S FOR PARTY TIMEEE!"

"I agree" Reborn approved, suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Let's call everyone, like Yamamoto, Hayato and uhm Haru and _KYOKO_" I emphasized on the last note, making the brunette blush.

"Are you sure about this Yoko-chan? What if everyone's busy and –"

"No no no no" I cut him off, "Naw."

**…**

"Who are you calling?" Hayato loomed over my phone as I went through my contact list. We were once again travelling in a large group, heading for the local arcade.

"Hibari"

"Oh oka – WAIT WHAT?" He spat out the cigarette that was sitting in his mouth, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING THAT SON OF A BITCH? HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET HIS NUMBER?"

"Now, now, don't call him a son of a bitch, that's not very nice Hayato." I shook my head as if I were a disappointed mother, "I wanted to thank him alright?"

"Seriously? I didn't think he even owned a phone until I heard his ringtone…" The boy shuddered.

"Don't judge!" I scowled.

Hayato frowned back, "Why are you standing up for him?"

"Well…He did save me from that blonde creep." I answered as a matter of factly, "Unlike SOMEBODY here who seriously needs to train his bladder."

My implication made the boy blush and scratch his head. I giggled at the cuteness, "My gawd you can be such a dork sometimes Hayato!"

"W-what?" He turned his head away, "Then how did you get his number?"

I felt like I was being interrogated, "I have my sources…"

"..You sound like a stalker."

"FINE, I asked Kusakabe!" I looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. This was making me feel like a desperate Hibari Fan girl.

"Pssh" I remarked at my own thought with a flap of my hand, putting my mobile back into my bag, "Hibari fan girl? No way."

"The fuck?" Hayato raised an eyebrow before reaching into his pockets and taking a pack of cigarettes out.

With a look of displeasure, I slapped the evil bunch of sticks out of his hand.

"WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU DOING WOMAN? I ONLY BROUGHT ONE PACK WITH ME –"

"Hayato, you may be in the mafia but that doesn't make you invincible" I placed a hand on his shoulder, ready to give the ultimate lecture, "Smoking will kill you – and that means no more Tsuna."

"…It's not that easy to quit you know." The boy shook off my grasp.

"Well if you can't do it…YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF YOUR POSITION AS THE TENTH'S RIGHT HAND MAN."

The smoker put his hands on his chest, as if he just had the shock of his life "…Not worthy?"

"Not worthy." I repeated.

"Hmm, what's not worthy?" Yamamoto chimed, head poking in between our shoulders.

"Oh I was just saying" I casually began, "that Hayato should stop smoking."

"Hahaha she's right Gokudera!"

"Shut up baseball freak! Nobody asked for your opinion!" Hayato snapped back at the raven haired boy, only for the latter to laugh it off once again.

I was about to comment, but was abruptly stopped by the ringing of my phone. The bunch of friends turned their heads toward me at the sudden noise. I quickly searched my bag for the mobile, frantically digging into the second compartment and wishing that I hadn't put my phone back.

"Hello?" I finally answered.

The voice on the other side of the line replied, "Yoko? It's me, your dad."

"..Oh, hey dad" I spoke a little too soft.

"Where are you? I'm outside your house right now."

"…Alright I'm coming" I bided him a quick goodbye before slamming the phone shut.

Hayato was once again glancing at my mobile, "Who was it?"

"My dad." I spoke with a dry voice, "I gotta go now."

"Wha-?"

"Bye guys!" I waved at the confused bunch before dashing off towards my place.

**…**

"Sooo" I broke the awkward silence, "What brings you here dad?"

The old man looked at me with a gloom expression before speaking "Yoko, I know that we may not be on good terms at times but you are still my daughter."

I gulped at his words and prepared for the worst to come.

"…your mother wants you back." His solemn voice cringed at the thought.

"I kind of noticed. She's been 'sending' people after me." My dad opened his mouth to speak but I wasn't finished there, "You never told me she was part of some secret spying organisation!"

"Spies and assassins" He corrected, making me face palm, "Yoko, the problem is…you going back to the Watanabe family was part of the agreement."

"What agreement?" I immediately asked, "Oh god what now?"

Dad lowered his head, "In the beginning, she..your mother was granted custody of you. The only reason you're with me now is because she LET me."

"Huh?" I was taking time to process all these thoughts, "W-wait, so she didn't leave us? You guys..separated?"

"..Basically. The plan was for you to spend 15 years with me and the rest of your teenage years with her. But of course I'm not willing to give you back. If you were to join _them_, you'd be living quite a brief life…"

"Second that" I agreed, nodding, "So..what happens now?"

"I was thinking of mov –"

"NO."

"Oh, well uh…" He stroked his chin, "I've been getting a few threats from them actually.."

"THREATS?" I stood up, slamming the table in the process.

"Yes, I refused to tell them your where abouts but looks like they found you anyway. How did you get away?"

"Erh..a friend of mine saved me" I coughed, not wanting to tell my dad I was actually already associated with the mafia.

Dad looked at me weirdly, obviously not falling for my white lie.

"I see…" He brushed it off, "Well as of now, there is nothing we can do besides staying put and avoiding shady men…"

"Yah totally dad" I crooked an eyebrow, "What about police?"

"HAH" He sarcastically remarked, "Like those guys could do anything to help"

I nodded, knowing he was right. They were against some secret mafia associates after all.

**…**

"Hayato! Yamamoto!" I shouted as I banged the hospital door open.

The two figures resting on the white beds looked up, "What are you doing here woman?" one asked.

"Reborn called" I answered as I strode towards them, "What happened yesterday? How the hell did you guys get injured _again_?"

"We were defeated…badly" Yamamoto didn't seem his usual self.

"By who?"

"Long haired freak" Hayato grunted, "don't know why yet, woke up with this around my neck." The boy lifted up the chain tied around his neck, a ring bound in between.

"Same here" Yamamoto showed us his.

I sighed, grabbed the nearest chair and sat beside the two, "Now I have more to worry about, great."

"Was it the phone call yesterday?" The baseball idiot asked, surprising not as dense as usual.

"Yeah… I'll tell you guys next time"

**…**

Dad peered into the fridge, only to face utter disappointment, "..Can you cook Yoko?"

"Erh..Hell yeah! I cook like a boss!" I responded, sending him a few dodgy looks.

"Well, why do I only see instant meals in your fridge then?"

"You came at the wrong time, that's why…" I lied, fidgeting with my skirt.

"Hmmm" The old man closed the fridge door and leaned back up, "Go buy some raw groceries then, and cook Yoko, I want to see how much of a grown woman my daughter has become."

Letting out a soft sigh, I nodded meekly and headed out the door. Sure I could cook, but I hated the effort. It may seem fun at first but it gets tiring, especially for a lazy person like me.

Arriving at the grocery store, I picked out a few carrots and potatoes, wanting to make simple curry. The trick was the curry powder, buy a good brand and tada, delicious curry for all.

"Heheheh.." I giggled to myself as I examined a potato, "what a marvellous potato, I must buy you!"

"Herbivore" The stern voice made me drop my precious potato and turn.

"H-Hibari?" I looked up at the prefect, clothed in his Wac Donalds uniform, "Erh..back from a shift and…grocery shopping are you?"

The boy grunted before peering down at the box of potatoes before him, "Oh well…I forgot to thank you for last time, so uhm, thanks Hibari!" I gleamed.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, not responding to my thanks. Before I could ask about the chained ring around his neck, he decided to speak, "Explain yourself."

"Huh?" I tilted my head sideways.

"..Why are you being targeted?" The boy demanded, taking off his hat.

"Oh.." I figured it was okay to tell Hibari, "Complicated family business, apparently my mother's from this secret spies and assassins organisation."

Hibari raised a brow.

"Devastating I know" I wanted a change in subject "ANYWAYYY, what brings you here tonight? Potatoes? Making mashed potatoes are you? I love that!"

"..No."

"You can cook? Maternal instincts kicking in eh Hibari?"

"…"

"Well I'm making curry tonight"

"…"

"I'M GONNA HAVE CURRY TONIGHT! YEAH! CURRY TONIGHT~! OOOH!" I burst into a little song as I once again began picking out potatoes.

"Shut it. Your voice is irritating." Hibari scowled.

"Eh?" I slapped my cheek, "Really? I've always thought I had a wonderful voice…A VOICE THAT SHINES SO BRIGHT IT COULD WAKE THE DEAD!"

"Heh" Hibari laughed.

HIBARI LAUGHED? Well it was more of a mocking, sarcastic "Hmph" BUT STILL!

"H-HIBARI? Is that you?" I gasped.

The prefect's curved lips were frowning again, "what?"

"I mean like..you laughed! How..HOW IS THIS HAPPENING? Am I dreaming?" I pinched myself on the arm.

"So stupid" Hibari raised his eyebrows.

"HEY! I am a very intelligent being thank you very much...Oh yeah! You got that weird ring thing too huh?"

The boy looked down at the ring tied around his neck by chains and held it up, "this?"

"Yeah, Hayato and Yamamoto go it too."

"Hayato…" Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Yah HA-YA-TO. Why do you look so shifty? He your arch nemesis or something?"

"Gokudera Hayato?" He ignored my question, looking as apathetic as usual.

"Pfft, who else" I grinned.

"..I see" He took his bag of vegetables and left without another word.

It was funny seeing him walk out of a grocery store in full WacDonalds attire and holding a bag of potatoes. Speaking of potatoes, they're my favourite!

**…**

I waited at the stop light, putting the groceries on the floor whilst I did. It was a fortunate act seeing as almost immediately after, a blonde foreign stumbled right into me.

"Oww" I sat back up and stared at my scraped hands.

"Sorry miss, are you alright?" the man asked with a hand stretched out, a gesture of guidance.

"Yeah I'm fine" I grabbed onto his hand as he pulled me up.

"Uhmmm" He looked at me from head to toe, "Are you perhaps a middle schooler from Nami chu?"

"Yerp"

"Do you maybe know the where abouts of a boy named Hibari Kyouya..?"

My jaw dropped. How and why does Hibari have connections with a sexy foreign man?

"Erh.." I looked up at the man, "Hibari Kyouya the old hermit who lives at school?"

"Old hermit? My sources told me he was 16..." The man placed a hand on his chin as he thought.

"Oh well it's probably him, there's only one Hibari in the whole of Namimori anyway!" I claimed.

"Alright, thanks!" He smiled" I'll be off to Nami chu then" Waving, he turned towards the right and headed off.

I stared at his figure for a few seconds before noticing the pitiful man trip again. Gosh, he was worse then Tsuna! Feeling a little sorry for the guy, I grabbed my groceries and ran off after him.

"Erhmm, Nami chu is that way" I stood before him, pointing, "I can take you if you want."

"Eh really?" His handsome face looked up at me with glee, "If you don't mind then-"

"Don't worry, I have nothing better to do" I reassured, looking down at my bag of groceries.

…Dad can wait.

* * *

**DERP. Sorry for slow update guys, I was..Preoccupied *cough* maple *cough*. Anyway, I have holidays now yeeeeeeee boi! :D I'll try my best to update more regularly :D**

**This chapter was full of very useless rambling..I know. Sorry if I disappointed you D: BUT, I'll try to make the next chapter better C:!**

**Thanks for reading and happy holidays!**

**BTW.. CHAPTER 320 SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT, ****SPOILER ALERT************************, ****SPOILER ALERT************************, ****SPOILER ALERT************************, ****SPOILER ALERT**

**************************..**

**************************..**

how fucking awesome was Hibari? But I reckon he was so OOC, talked way more than usual O: ...AND ISN'T ROLL JUST THE CUTEST THING?


	7. Friendship is like peeing on yourself

_Blank_ **theories**

**...**

**Chapter 7: Friendship is like peeing on yourself**

* * *

_Thanks to all readers and especially jrlrock, ausumist, KuroMimi-chan, xxx BlackDarkAce xxx, LaCremeLaVanille and SunBun for reviewing! :D_

_WARNING: extremely short and random chap. HORHOR. MUH SPOOON IS TOO BIG._

_Spoiler?: Oh hey Bianchi's ex Romeo is like actually dead. Like forrealzzzz. :|_

* * *

The stairs. The toughest part. I wondered how we were ever going to overcome this horrible, horrible predicament.

"Well," I began, "How about we crawl up the stairs like dogs? Don't worry, it won't be embarrassing cause I'll do it with you!"

"Eh.." The blonde foreign looked at me strangely. Seems to me like he doesn't realize the fact that he's a real clumsy doof. He probably couldn't even withstand five steps onto that stairway to hell.

"Look..uhm.." I didn't know how to put it to him! I can't look at him in the eyes, eurgh!

"Excuse miss? Are we heading this way then?" The man had one leg resting on the first step towards the school rooftop.

"Health insurance?" I leaned in closer. My head only reached his chest.

"Eh?" He stepped away from the stairs and looked down at me.

"Like you know…" I scratched my head, "I mean in case something happens to you… your family might be able to claim some money right?"

The blonde chuckled, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Don't be selfish!" I blurted out, "Think about your wife and children at home, what if you get involved in an accident? What are they gonna do?"

"Wife? Actually I'm single, I guess you could say I'm 'married' to my men" He giggled.

"So you're.." I mentally slapped myself, "Wait! men? _MEN_? Like more than one?"

"Wait HUH? That's not what I meant –!" He shook his head frantically.

"Why are you two trespassing school property?" The familiar voice of our friendly neighbourhood prefect echoed through the halls.

"Hibari!" I felt relieved knowing we didn't have to take the stairs to find him. That'll save the blonde guy a few extras days of his life…

"Hmm, so that's Hibari Kyouya then?" The man looked at the figure standing before us then back at me.

"Yup, he may look young but you'd be wrong. Like last time I saw him watering his garden."

"NO WAY!" The man jumped back.

"YES WAY! WITH NOT A HOSE BUT A WATERING CAN! And this other time he –"

"Who are you" Hibari was probably pretended I didn't exist.

"My name is Dino Cavallone" The foreign stretched out a hand towards Hibari who in turn, slapped it away with his tonfa.

"Rudeeee" I commented in an annoying manner, earning myself a nasty glare from the prefect.

"Hahah.." Dino, whose name sounded awfully familiar, laughed it off, "They did tell me you were a stubborn one."

"What do you want?" Hibari looked like he was about to kick some ass.

"I'm here to tutor you in preparation for the ring battles. You're one of Tsuna's guardians after all."

"T-TSUNA? SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI?" I leaped back with the back of my hand covering my mouth. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! The world is so small.

"Yes he's my little brother, you know him too?" Dino seemed surprised by the little muse too.

"Yeah! HE'S LIKE MY BFFL DUDEEE!" (Self proclaimed, but I pretended all was well), "YOU'RE FROM THE MAFIA TOO AREN'T YOU?"

"Eh, Tsuna's told you about the mafia? He must trust you then" Dino looked down at me with interest, "What's your name?"

"Watanabe Yoko" I replied, "And apparently I'm a part of his mafia family too, but I haven't heard about all this guardian stuff."

"I'll explain that once I manage to convince my student over there" Dino reassured, glancing at Hibari who stared at us face full of boredom. Sif' the mafia wasn't interesting!

**…**

I was planning to consult Tsuna regarding what Dino had told me that day but to my disappointment, the brunette had skipped school. So had baseball idiot and Hayato. School felt awfully empty without the three boys roaming around its halls.

"Can I watch you two brawl please" I sat down at a shady spot, unpacking my bento and already expecting a yes.

"You can stay with Romario" Dino responded with a small smile before heading off towards an impatient Hibari. Ever since Romario came around, Dino seemed surprisingly more…efficient.

"Is this what they call training?" I snorted before taking another bite of my onigiri.

"Hahah" The old man sat down beside me, "Boss couldn't find any other solution"

"Well it _is_ Hibari" I offered Romario some of my food.

"It amazes me, how much that boy loves to fight" The man took the onigiri and looked at it weirdly, unsure of how he should eat it.

"Pfft" I grunted, "Blame the mass media! See what they're doing to the kids these days? FOX? More like FAUX!"

"What do you mean?" Romario peeled the strip of seaweed off the onigiri and chucked it into his mouth.

"WELL!" I began, putting on my sophisticated voice, "The media's all about violence, sex and drugs nowadays! I mean take a look at the teletubbies, those things are on drugs for sure."

"OOOH!" The right hand man nodded his head in approval, "We have those back in Italy too!"

"NO WAY! Italian Teletubbies?" I gasped

"Yes my grandchildren are big fa –" Romario was briefly cut off by the wall beside us collapsing.

"Holy…" I held my onigiri close to my chest, protecting it from the dust.

"Ah crap" Dino came running towards us, a whip in his hand "Sorry guys, Hibari just _had _to dodge"

"You uh.." I stared at the weapon, "you made a wall collapse with a whip."

Dino scratched his head, "Yeah I got a bit carried away hahahah.."

**…**

I stopped at Tsuna's house and rang the doorbell. A few unrecognizable words and loud banging noises were heard before Tsuna came to greet me at the doorstep.

"Yoko-chan!" He ushered me in, "Uhm about school today…"

"Tsuna, Dino told me about the ring battles" I told him, putting on a pair of slippers.

"Eh…you met Dino?" The boy seemed surprised.

I nodded in response, "Top assassins from the Vongola huh?"

"Yeah.." He looked down, "They're really strong. We're being tutored now, that's why we couldn't come to school."

"Dino said" I began, "That you guys might die"

Tsuna looked at me with a grim expression before inclining with a small nod of his head.

I held back a frown "Don't worry, if you die I'll avenge you"

"That's very comforting…" He sweat dropped.

I looked around my surroundings before heading towards the steps, "Lambo's in your room right? I needa give him these grape lollies I promised" I held up the pack of goodies.

"Yeah, Gokudera kun's here too" Tsuna led me up stairs.

"Who are your guardians?" I asked, looking up at his back.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei-nii, Lambo and Hibari" He responded, "I still don't know who the mist guardian is…"

"LAMBO?" I pretty much leapt up the last step, "BUT HE'S LIKE FIVE YEARS OLD!"

Tsuna sighed, "I'm hoping he doesn't have to fight"

"Man that is so fucked up" I followed him into his room, only to be greeted by Lambo's snatching of the lollies.

"BAHAHAH! MY SLAVE YOKO HAS COME TO BRING ME MY DESERT!" He dug into the packet and stuffed a handful of sweets down his mouth.

Hayato looked up away from the book in front of him, "Yoko?"

"Yo" I grinned at the boy before squatting on my knees and pinching Lambo's cheeks. "Don't I at least deserve a thank you?"

Lambo gulped down the remains of the package, "LAMBO SAN DOESN'T NEED TO GIVE THANKS TO HIS SLAVE!"

"Oi stupid cow!" Hayato held the boy up by his hair, "Learn some manners!"

"G-gokudera kun!" Tsuna looked at the two alarmingly.

I pulled at the tako-head's sleeve, "Now, now put the kid down Hayato, violence will get you nowhere."

"YA, AHODERA, LEMME GO!" Lambo screamed and kicked.

"Che" The smoker grunted before casually tossing the kid away. Lambo ended up crying and bolting out the door.

"I could never imagine you as a father" I told Hayato as I sat down beside him on the table. Tsuna shivered before joining us.

"Pfft, I hate kids anyway" He retorted.

"You do realise" I began, "that you were once a kid too, right Hayato?"

Hayato smirked, "I was a cool kid"

This time Tsuna and I both shivered.

"What's wrong? Are you cold Jyuudaime?" Hayato practically crawled towards his boss to get a closer look, "Pamadol?"

I coughed, "ANYWAAAYY, where are you guys training?"

"Mountains" Hayato very casually replied, as though it was perfectly normal and part of every day life.

"Erh..like meditating under a waterfall?" I stroked an invisible beard.

"Hey I think I've done that before.." Tsuna glanced at Reborn who was sleeping, eyes open.

"Whoa so hardcore Tsuna! How did it feel like?"

"You're getting off topic" Hayato hit my head softly in slow mo. I was about to give him one of my deadly pinches but was interrupted by Tsuna.

"Yoko chan, how is the uhm..family thing going?"

"Oh, well my dad's living with me now. Besides that there hasn't been any other change"

"That's good" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, "Always keep your mobile with you, so if anything happens, give us a speed dial."

"Awww.." I looked at the two boys with compassion before pouncing onto them, "You guys~! Have my babies!"

* * *

**Short chap :/ Just a lil friendship thing cause after this I reckon things are gonna get SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSS…desu. Next chap will be out soon to make up for this shortinessusus. MMMississippi!**

**Oh btw guys the full chap title should be: Friendship is like peeing on yourself, everyone can see it but only you can feel its true warmth C: I got it off this chain mail I read ageees ago HERHER. Even those can come in handy at times. :3**

**…And I just found out the new KHR chap won't be out till the 2nd week of January D': *Grabs tissue box and retreats to dark corner* :C**


	8. Anywhere but here

_Blank_ **Theories**

**Chapter 8: Anywhere but here**

* * *

_To mochalulu, jrlrock, Chocolate Ribbons, animeloverfershurexD and KuroMimi-chan thank you for reviewing!:D_

_Sorry for the late update :/_

* * *

"Ryohei-nii won!" Tsuna chanted over the phone.

"TO THE EXTREMEE!" I could head the said boy shouting in the background.

I let out a sign of relief, "Thank god. Well I gotta go to bed now, unlike you guys...I have school tomorrow."

Tsuna chuckled, "Night Yoko-chan"

"Stay alive!" I commented before bidding a goodbye and hanging up.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't granted the permission to watch the ring battles. My dad was all freaked over those Watanabe guys kidnapping me.

I hopped out of bed and placed my mobile onto my desk. Just as I got back into my rightful sanctuary (bed), a few loud knocks were heard rebounding off my door.

"Come in" I groaned.

"Yoko!" My dad shut the door behind him, "I got a present for you!"

I gasped and threw myself off the bed, "PRESENT? WHERE?"

"Here" The old man took out a small, rectangular box out of his pocket, "I even got it wrapped."

A wide smile appeared on my face as I gladly took the gift off him and thanked him with a hug. Looking at the lovely wrapping made me want to keep the box like this forever, but of course, that wasn't possible. Slowly, I unwrapped the present whilst wondering what it was. A ring? Necklace? Money tightly compacted into a small, miniature box?

At last the final piece of wrapping was thrown away. I let my fingers gradually open the box within.

My dad looked over my shoulders with glee, "The best baby I've got" He commented.

I peeked under the lid of the box which revealed a…pocket knife.

"Huh?" My face fell.

"It's a pocket knife! My father gave it to me, and now I'm givin' it to you Yoko. Take good care of it."

"Wha…I mean YES! I shall treasure this…pocket knife."

My dad laughed and patted me on the back, "I know you expected something more but honestly Yoko, this pocket knife has done a lot for me. It's actually the reason I met your mother as a matter of fact."

"Is that really a good thing?" I took the knife out of the box and examined it. It was typical, something you could buy from a local two dollar shop. The only two differences were its extra-miniature form and the name 'Vincent' carved in italics on its deep-red handle.

"Sure it is. We loved each other you know but our families…" He trailed off, "Like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Stop it dad" I quickly resisted before it could get any worse.

He scratched his head before taking out a plain silver necklace and hooking the pocket knife onto it.

"Come here" He gestured.

I obediently followed, feeling something cold being placed around my neck as soon as I did. My fingers reached up towards my chest and clutched at the pocketknife that rested there.

"A necklace?"

"Lucky charm" My dad ruffled my hair "It's yours now."

I looked down at the newfound jewellery. It was incredibly odd, and I was sure many would question my fashion sense if I walked out the street like this, but I didn't mind.

"Thanks dad" I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't lose it!" Dad pulled me into a bear hug and rubbed his rough facial hair all over my face.

"Owww..yes yes yes, cut it out!"

**…**

With the up-most caution, I scampered across the hallway and towards the exit. My dad went to bed earlier than usual today, meaning it was the perfect opportunity for me to sneak out and watch the ring battles.

I bit my lip in order to hold down some vicious giggling while attempting to put my converse on. I giggle when I'm rebel too.

Ignoring my untied shoelaces, I hopped back up onto my feet and slowly opened the door, praying to god that it wouldn't creak. I opened the door at a 45 degree angle before quickly slipping though the gap and carefully shutting the door behind.

"Phew," I breathed a sigh of relief as the back of my hand swept across my forehead. Now all I had to do was wait at the intersection and surprise Tsuna with my godly appearance.

The streets of Namimori were practically empty at night. Occasionally there would be a few passerby's and perhaps a hobo lurking around the corners but other than that, nothing. The place was dark and still; the only sources of light being the seldom street lamp. You never know what might be roaming around the shadows of these streets.

I guess this is why pepper spray was invented. Unfortunately for me, I did not bring any. Oh well, a man's one true weakness_ is_ universally known after all. If a girl was ever struck with the misfortune of getting involved in a fight, there'd always be that –

"Found you~" A stranger's hand came to rest upon my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks and shot up in fright, noticing the man sounded like the typical rapist.

Clenching my fists and biting down on my lip, I spun around to face the danger and instinctively aimed for a kick in his balls. The figure jumped sideways, his black cloak wavering in the wind and obstructing my view of his face.

"My, my, you sure are violent" He spoke.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PAEDOPHILE! IF YOU DON'T IMMA KNOCK YOUR BALLS OFF"

"Pfft" The man burst into a little giggle, "Did you hear that Aiko? She said she was going to knock my balls off."

"T-THAT'S RIGHT! All the way to space –" I stopped speaking once another cloaked figure came in sight. This one was shorter than the previous; her wavy, pink hair flowed out of her hood and stopped at her chest.

"…" The woman walked up beside the man but said nothing.

I honestly didn't know why I was still standing around. Turning my back on the them, I planned to dash off towards the intersection where I would be greeted by the safety of my friends. I figured the two before me were slave traders.

"Don't move" A cold, stern voice spoke, sending a small chill down my spine.

"Eh?" I turned my head around only to realise the woman had pulled her hood down.

The sight was nostalgic..shocking. She looked a lot like me. The colour of her eyes, her pink hair, fair skin…

"Yoko" She took a step towards me, I inched back in response "It's me, your mother."

I didn't move, nor did I speak. I just shook my head in denial. This was sudden, I saw it coming but…

The woman sighed before walking up towards me, each step full of grace and elegance. She cupped my cheeks with her slender hands; a pair of apathetic, indifferent eyes looked down upon my own.

"Don't you remember me?" Her eyebrows furrowed, but only slightly.

I did. Who would forget their own mother? I just didn't know what to say to her.

The man in the cloak gave out a loud sigh before also removing his hood. I would have guessed who it was by now.

"Jeez Aiko, could we settle this once we get back please? I'm fucking starving" He complained before peeping down at me, "Time to come home Yoko-chan~"

"Val" My mother's icy voice silenced him, "Not now."

The man looked sideways, ruffling his hair before obediently leaning against a nearby pole.

She took her hands off me but kept her gaze, "You must come back to the Watanabe's whether you like it or not."

I snapped out of my gapping before finally reacting to her distasteful words, "I have the freedom to do whatever I want!"

"It was part of the agreement, your father no longer has the right to be your official guardian."

"Well that agreement can go suuuck my dick" I ignorantly retorted, not expecting the harsh smack that flew across my cheek.

I held onto the throbbing pain and glared at the woman before me. The man named Valentino whistled with a smirk.

"Don't talk to me like that" She looked at me relentlessly, "I'll give you a week, treasure your last days here." With one last unfazed glance she took off in an instant, completely disappearing from my line of sight.

I was really beginning to regret not listening to my dad. What the eff am I supposed to do now?

"Heheh" A creepy giggle erupted from behind. I hadn't noticed the blonde guy was still around.

"What?" I gave him a dirty.

"Just gonna say" He leaned off the pole with a great, big grin on his face, "that you shouldn't go back to your apartment."

"Why?" My frown fed his smirk, it had grown wider.

"Well…" Valentino tilted his head and looked down at the floor, "do you really want to know?"

I didn't like how he was dragging this on, "What the fuck did you guys do?"

He had both arms up with a shrug, "Hey don't blame me alright? It was that mother of yours. Let's just say…she gave your father a quick and painless death."

"Huh…?" My voice went up a pitch. I really didn't know how to process what I was hearing, "you're lying..."

"I warned you" He stepped closer, "if you don't believe me, go see for yourself."

My lips quivered but the tears stayed dry, "b-but..."

"It was a really gruesome sight!" The man began, "His whole head flew off! Blood was spurting everywhere and –"

"Shut up.." I felt like a bottle of coke that underwent some vicious shaking. My contents were threatening to overflow and with just one little twist of my cap, I was going to burst.

"Your mother was pretty generous if you ask me," He continued, "I would have skinned him alive first..."

"SHUT UP!" I pounced onto the man, pushing him onto the ground, "I'LL KILL YOU" I blurted out into his face, tears finally streaming out of my eyes.

"Hohoh, really now?" He stared up at me with a casual smirk.

"Why..." I sniffled, "W-what did he ever do to deserve this? He wasn't perfect but he loved –" I brought my hands to my face, covering my teary eyes.

How could this happen all in a single day? Just a few hours ago he was waving me off, bidding a soft goodnight. If only I had listened to him and stayed put in that god forsaken apartment…perhaps then his life would have been spared.

"Now, now Yoko chan" The man before me lifted himself up using the strength of his two arms from behind, "You can't change the past. Your ol' man's gone."

I ignored the bastard "Heh well, I'm off then, kill me ...if you can?" He abruptly stood up and left the scene, a hint of amusement in his voice.

I leaned against a nearby wall, cuddling my knees and face digging into my thighs. It was unknown to me as to how much time had passed. The only thoughts that ran through my mind were ones of regret, guilt and an empty sadness.

It was a familiar, monotone voice that had broken through my defective logic.

"What are you doing here alone, Herbivore?" The prefect had somehow managed to come across me on this deserted street.

My tears had ran dry, I felt as though I had just emptied out all the fluids in my body. Refusing to look up or even respond to the boy, I kept up my mourning and thoughts to myself.

"Oi" I felt his tonfa poking at my head.

I didn't budge. I actually felt extremely dizzy.

"Hi…bari" I finally responded, my voice croaky and quiet, "I-I….I want to.." All of a sudden I had burst into tears again. The prefect before me stood still, not knowing how to cope with a crying girl.

"I don't know what happened but you're acting weird today" Hibari noted before suddenly placing a hand around my wrist and pulling me up.

"Stop it" He commanded.

"HIBARIIIIIIIIIIII" I cried louder, "M-MY DAD'S BEEN MURDERED AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT" My voice increased in volume as I spilled everything to the confused Hibari before me, "WH-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" I realised how much lighter I felt once the words left my mouth. It was as though a big boulder had been restrained off me.

Hibari placed an unexpected hand on my shoulder but said nothing.

A prolonged silence followed shortly after, before Hibari once again went for my wrist and pulled me along. I followed obediently, wanting to stay as far as possible from my once so called home.

**…**

I woke only to be greeted with darkness once more. Turning my head towards the right, my eyes finally trained themselves on the dim moonlight that shone through the familiar windows of the reception room.

"Hibari?" I called out, expecting the prefect to be in vicinity.

No response was given. I slowly sat up, all the while realising I had been sleeping on the couch. Rubbing my swollen eyes, I looked down at the prefect's uniform that had been covering and providing me with a kind warmth. _That's unexpected of Hibari, _I thought to myself as my feet met with the cold floor below.

"You woke" I heard, along with the opening and closing of the door.

Hibari's figure slumped itself gently beside me on the couch. The moonlight was not bright enough for me to clearly distinguish his features.

"How did I get here?" I asked after a few seconds of constant silence.

"You walked awhile, and then you fainted" He replied nonchalantly.

"...fainted huh?" I looked down, my fingers entwined and clasped in a tight ball against my lap.

Hibari said nothing in response but reached for my hands and pushed something warm between. I held the object up and tried to rely on the faint moonlight to make out what it was.

"It's a bottle of milk" He told me, "Drink it."

"Eh.." I pressed the glass against my cheek, "How did you know I like milk?"

"..I don't."

"Oh" I peeled off the cover and chugged down the contents, letting out a loud sigh of satisfaction as I gulped down the last drop, "Thanks Hibari."

"Hn" The boy let out a sound of approval, "what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know" I leaned back against the couch, head staring up at the ceiling, "I don't know where to go either..."

"Hey Hibari?" I continued in a softer tone, "Is it alright for me to be thinking of revenge right now?"

The prefect finally turned his head to face me.

"He wasn't the finest dad, but as much as I would have denied it, I did love him" I smiled, my lips quivering again.

"Stop it" The prefect placed a hand against my lip, which only caused them to tremble more. "I would kill them all for taking my father away from me but…" He continued on, "Revenge doesn't suit you."

My eyes widened in surprise but I quickly shook the feeling away, "Right Hibari, what was I thinking, I probably couldn't even harm an animal eh?" I scratched my head.

The prefect moved away, "What are you going to do now?" He asked again.

"I want to give my dad a proper burial, he deserves it but…" I trailed off, "I don't really want to see…"

"I'll take care of the body."

"WHAT?" I abruptly stood up.

"I said, I'll take care of the body" He repeated.

"H-how?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

"Then don't ask" He snorted.

"You won't remove his organs would you…?" I leaned in closer towards the boy, "and sell them to the black market or anything of that sort."

"..You're being an idiot again" He threw a punch at my head.

I rubbed my newly formed, red lump, "Just checking…If that ever happens I'm gonna have to file a lawsuit and seek justice!"

"Headache..." Hibari placed his elbow on the arm of the couch and plopped his head against the palm of his hand.

I sat back onto the couch and smiled at the prefect beside me, "Thanks Hibari…"

* * *

**Sorry guys, you know.. tragedies just aint my thang! I tried but then it was all like WAZZUPPPPPPPPPP. Super dramatic eh?**

**And I said I'd update soon but like ..yeah, sorry. :( I'm gonna be honest with ya I'm really lazy D: whats worse is that my laptop kinda? Broke and nothing to do with fanfics feels right without my laptop. And well..basically nothing happened in this chapter. xD**

**WORSEE, I have ideas on another fanfic WHICH IS JUST TREACHEROUS!**

**Do you guys ever suddenly feel like baking cause right now I..wanna bake a cake.**


End file.
